


love me?

by georgecatboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) for one chapter, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgecatboy/pseuds/georgecatboy
Summary: smutshots and oneshots(originally uploaded from my wattpad)ended because i'm going to start uploading the stories individually
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 54
Kudos: 421





	1. Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM GEORGE

The sky grew dark and cloudy as the beginnings of a storm took place. It was sprinkling lightly, wind caressing the leaves softly, although that wouldn't last. Nearing the evening, it seemed.

George shoved his hoodie over his head, pulling the hood on as he felt the rain dancing on his skin. Drat this. I just wanted to get more cereal. He wished he had taken up the offer of driving lessons when he was sixteen. The brunette desperately needed to get a driving license, especially because he could afford a car now.

He could afford a car. A smile grew on his face, brightening the dull day. He thought of his job he had grown so fond of, even if at the beginning he wasn't sure about it. George remembered that dumb channel he used to post on, he couldn't even remember the name of it now. He had run it when he was around thirteen or so, simply screwing around on Minecraft.

Moving on from that, one day he just stopped. He had some jobs here and there, just enough to pay rent and live in decent condition. Then... George's walking slowed a bit as he recalled a past moment. Then, one night when I was crying in frustration to my best friend, bitching about how bad things had been, the godsend said "Why don't you try YouTube with me?"

His best friend. The smile that had faded slightly from the man's face returned, full force. His best friend he could always go to, his best friend who turned his whole life around. Who would do anything to make George happy. Who cared for George more than his own parents did.

Dream.

No, not Dream. Though, he was dreamy.

...Clay.

George's best friend Clay. The same Clay that was coming tomorrow. He remembered the whole reason he had went out in this weather, to get cereal. Clay's favorite cereal.

He had been so excited for this. Excited about seeing his friend's face? No... He had seen it already, although only the two of them knew of that. Clayton was a different kind of best friend than Sapnap or Bad was.

Clay and George had been calling so much more than before, always talking about the other when they weren't around. No one really knew why, accepting it as closer friendship. Of course George still said he was straight, as did Clay.

George sped up his pace a bit as a blush grew on his face. He remembered that stupid donation. One time on his stream he had been a bit.. overboard on the whole talking about Dream thing. No one except him was there, no Sapnap telling him to shut up about it, no distractions basically.

George, you're more of a Dream stan than half of us.

He had just laughed about it, brushing it off. He had stopped talking about Dream though, something the chat noticed. But that was just the past, the man reminded himself. Now is now.

His best friend, Clay, who built up his life back up again, and the person he would have in his new house tomorrow. That house. The special house they had chosen together, without telling anyone. The house they planned to never tell anyone about. The very house George had already moved into completely and was walking back to right now.

A nice house with no neighbors close. A white house, with a spacious backyard that a dog could run around on. Room for a play set, one that children could play on. George's eyes grew soft, the thought making his heart do a cartwheel.

Shaking his head, he looked up through the brewing storm, thinking he might have to run home before it gets worse. The brunette started lightly jogging on the road that cars almost never went past, the two had purposefully chosen an unpopular place so they didn't disrupt anyone.

Slowing down at the concrete leading to the steps, he made it into the house, setting the cereal in the cabinet, and deciding to sleep before he could let his nerves take over. After brushing his teeth quickly and changing, he got into the bed big enough for two and fell asleep, hugging a pillow pretending it was someone special.

The plan was for Clay to sell his car, and the two had decided on a new one that would be ready for pickup when Clay was at the airport. George wanted to be able to pick Clay up, but with his lack of ability to drive he couldn't. The two had even gone as far as getting Clay to learn how to drive a British car. (It wasn't hard.)The moving trucks would be there soon, with a hell of a lot of fragile computer software.

Clay and George reasoned that they should set up their offices in the basement, because what else were they to put down there? The two had gotten rid of useless shit they didn't need just to make the moving process easier, meaning they had almost nothing. You'd be surprised at how much worthless stuff the two had.

Months of planning had lead to this. George was just sitting on his-- their-- bed, just waiting nervously and texting Sapnap about random things. He pretended he was invested in this conversation about which team would win the next MCC, he was partially invested in it, but bigger thoughts overpowered his mind.

Clay had promised to text George as soon as he got off the airplane, although he hadn't yet meaning George was checking the two's texts every three seconds.

Finally, after an hour of halfheartedly debating with Sapnap he got a notification on the top of his screen.

hey i'm at the airport contacting hte car place rn i'll be thre soon love you  
Sent 7:46 AM

ur so bad at typing ly2  
Sent 7:46 AM

shtu up  
Sent 7:47 AM

George smiled like an idiot. His best friend was coming.

Pacing on the steps got tiring after thirty minutes. Seriously, how long did it take to get a god damn car? George thought they had already sorted it out. Giving up, he plopped down on the nice glider swing set up on the porch. He debated pulling out his phone, but he didn't have to decide when he heard a low brrrrrrrrrrrr coming from the left.

He shot up like a bullet, seeing the dark blue car zooming up the street. The car they had chosen together. He tried to get his legs to move to the steps when the car stopped next to the drive way and pulled in. His breath caught as the door opened, and out came the man himself.

Clay.

A million emotions rushed through George's body as the handsome, tall blonde ran to George with his goofy smile wide and bright on his face. He felt his body get engulfed by muscular arms. He shakily brought his arms around the other boy, feeling like he was about to cry.

The blonde must have noticed this, as he pulled back a bit, letting George really appreciate how handsome the tall boy was in person. Both of Clay's hands moved from George's back, one to George's face and the other dropping to the brunette's waist.

"I'm here, baby." Those simple, whispered words made George break down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably as he leaned up and connected his lips with his best friend.

This was all George ever needed, to be in his best friend's arms kissing him.

After a long, tiring day of moving furniture, arguing over stupid stuff, and short pecks on the lips George was worn out. He was ready to get into bed with Clay and sleep. Cuddle for the first time ever. He smiled tiredly at the thought. He could cuddle with Clay whenever he wanted now. He grabbed his best friend's hand as he paid the moving men, closing the door and leading the taller boy to their bedroom.

Clay smirked and quirked an eyebrow as George quietly shut the bedroom door and locked it. George didn't notice, tiredly taking his shirt off.

The shorter boy jumped when he felt those same muscular arms close around him. He blushed as Clay ran his fingers lightly over George's bare chest. "w-What are you doing..?" He questioned with a slight quiver in his voice as he let himself relax slightly into the nice arms.

"Whatever you want me to."

George's heart melted. The blonde's statement was true. George knew he could say stop, and the blonde would. The hands only wandered in the same spots, never too low. The shorter shivered.

"..Clay.. Have you ever..?-" George questioned quietly, as he enjoyed the younger's hands mapping out his torso.

"No. Saving myself for the right person, y'know?" The blond answered into George's neck, leaving small kisses. George's confidence grew.

"Am I the right person?" He said, he voice faltering at the last bit. He could tell Clay was surprised, yet didn't show it. The taller let out a small chuckle.

"If you want to be-" Was all the younger managed before his mouth became occupied by the older's. Clay let his hands go lower to George's waist. George bet Clay could carry him with no sweat, so he let his legs lift of the ground and wrap around the taller's waist. "Holy shit-" He heard Clay whisper as he did that, and the muscular hands went to support George.

Clay started walking backwards towards the bed, and when his legs hit the edge of it, George made sure to put all of his (very light) weight onto Clay so the man would lose his balance. Some how that plan worked, and he was on top of the taller man.

Suddenly the kisses became less rough, and softer. George let his hands go up to Clay's hair, legs on either side of the blonde's thighs. As the kisses grew lighter with every one preformed, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Do you really want this, doll?" George felt a spark go through him from the pet name. He nodded, feeling his blush fuel. "Clay, we've been.. together," Clay knew George had a hard time saying 'dating' or anything like that. "-for six months. I'll willingly do anything as long as you're by my side." Silence. The passion burning in both of the boys' eyes was enough to burn down the world. George broke the silence.

"Do you know how to do this? I don't.." George said, embarrassed. How had he never looked up 'gay sex' in the months that his best friend and him grew closer? Clay grinned.

"I've looked it up and know the basics from watchi-" He decided to stop where that sentence was going, as he didn't really want to talk about his deleted browser history. He coughed lightly. "Yeah, I've looked it up. I'm sure I can do it correctly with you if you listen." George nodded, and let out a small "eep!" as Clay suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of the smaller boy.

He grabbed something from the drawer next to the bed, he must have stocked it while they were setting up the blonde's stuff in the room. He had it in his hands, but made no move to open it. Instead, he went back to slowly kissing the brunette.

George let his hands wander tentatively up Clay's shirt and pulled it gently off. He felt Clay's hand hook onto the waistband of the older's shorts. He slowly pulled them down, and to distract himself from the slight embarrassment he felt, George focused solely on kissing the lips off of Clay's face.

He noticed the hardened tent in Clay's basketball shorts poking the inside of his thighs. George squeaked a bit at it, and squirmed, making Clay stop. "Are you okay?" He said, concern in his eyes. "I'm fine-" George said in a clipped tone as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm just nervous."

Clay's hands gently stroked the brunette's chest in a soothing manner. "Baby, take deep breaths okay? I'll make this the best moment of your life, I promise." He said, and then peppered kisses all over George, making the older giggle. He did as he was told, taking in slow breaths. When he felt calm, he decided to just go in for it and pull Clay's basketball shorts off in one go. He felt Clay grin against his neck, then the presence left. He opened his eyes and looked at Clay as the younger pulled the covers over the two.

"It will probably help your nerves if you can't see it, baby doll. I don't mean to be boastful, but I'm quite big." Clay knew exactly how George worked. That's why he liked his best friend so much. He knew it would help if George couldn't see what was going on, and it was so true. He was pulled from his fond thoughts as he felt two fingers hook under his boxer waistband. Clay looked at George for confirmation, and the brunette gave a small nod.

The boxers slipped off, and it didn't feel too different. He knew it would as soon as the taller took his off. Which he didn't...? Why wasn't Clay taking off his boxers, did George creep him out and mess up something? Did Clay want to laugh in George's face then tell the whole world he was gay?-

Clay looked directly into George's eyes, confusion in his eyes too. "...Go on.." Clay whispered

Oh.

George's face went as red as a tomato, as he muttered a "sorry" and gently slipped the taller's boxers off. He let out a small gasp as he felt Clay's member go against his own. Clay let out a quiet groan into George's ears. Clay grabbed George's legs and pushed them up to his chest, the lower half of George's legs handing over Clay's shoulders. "Okay... baby doll I need to stretch you out, alright? It might feel weird and hurt a bit." George nodded, and Clay fumbled with his hands a bit under the duvet. George tried hard to not stare down there. It would make him freak out.

The smaller sucked air in when he felt a cold finger circling down there. "Ready, sweetheart?" Clay murmured gently, and George nodded against the younger's neck. He bit his lip as the finger slowly pushed into him. It didn't hurt... but it was a weird sensation. The finger moved around for a bit, until Clay pushed another into the brunette. George bit his lip harder- this one did hurt a bit. After a while of sliding those ones around, the pain did leave, and it was a little underwhelming. Is this really how sex is supposed to feel? I thought it was supposed to be amazing? Just as the thought crossed his mind, Clay moved his fingers in a certain way, and George felt pleasure burst through him. He let out a moan into Clay's neck.

Clay grinned, looking accomplished. "There it is. Sorry for the wait, doll." He barely gave George any time to react before pushing into that spot again. And again. And again, until George was a moaning mess. He barely noticed when Clay added a third finger to the mix, all he could notice was the stars he saw every time Clay pressed back into him.

Suddenly the very enjoyable fingering stopped, and George felt them slip out of him. Letting out a whine, he pressed a kiss to Clay's throat that said Continue that right fucking now or else I'm leaving. Clay chuckled, getting the memo, but not putting the fingers back. He was fumbling with stuff under the covers again. Suddenly the brunette felt something a lot larger against his entrance. His eyes widened. How big was it? Whatever. He was determined to enjoy this.

"Alright baby. Here we go. You ready?" Clay said, looking at the other boy with fondness in his eyes. George nodded, determination in his eyes. Clay slowly pushed into George, the tip completely in when he stopped and groaned. "Jesus Christ baby, you're so tight. Holy fuck." He went in further, halfway in. George didn't think about the pure size of Clay's member, instead focusing on the pleasure he gave the boy. Clay looked as though he were in heaven as he slowly pressed further into the boy beneath him. That made George enjoy the experience so much more.

When Clay made it completely in, they stopped for a second. George buried his face further into Clay's neck, while Clay tried to control his urges of thrusting wildly into this beauty as though he were a beast. He started moving slowly in, and out. A small bit of grinding, and he tried to reclaim that spot in George that made him go crazy. "Up more." George breathed into his best friend's ear.

Clay jerked up a bit, and George saw those stars so close he could probably hold them. He let out a small cry and clung to Clay even more. Clay went deeper, hitting that part harder, pace picking up. "Holy sh-shit!" George cried out, and Clay went faster, letting out groans of pleasure as he pounded harder into the boy.

George felt a familiar pooling in his stomach as Clay fucked him harder and harder. "OhmyGodohmyGod" George screamed as loud as he could. Clay kept whispering things into the brunette's ears that made him go wild "Hmmm, yeah baby, taking me so well.. God, you're tight, I could do this forever." A harder thrust "C'mon, get closer, you can do it." He ground out roughly. Fuck. Why did everything Clay said have to make him feel like he was in heaven. He cried out, the intensity of it all ripping his orgasm out of him.

He tightened hard around Clay, making the blonde grunt in pleasure. He thrust one last time and came inside of the smaller boy. He gasped and his body gave out, falling onto George. They both panted, George caressing Clay's golden locks. Somehow during their activities the blanket got flung to the other side of the room. When Clay pulled out, George appreciated how large his friend was, and he wasn't even hard anymore. George felt happiness spike through him. That fit in me. I'm the reason he felt all of this. I was his first. Clay got up and brought the blanket back to the bed.

"We'll have to shower." George said, cuddling into his best friend.

"Tomorrow."

"The sheets-"

"Tomorrow."

The arm around George felt so nice, he could stay here forever. He would have to tell Nick and Darryl- everyone about this one day. But for now he could spend right here in the arms of his best fri-

No.

Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	2. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTTOM GEORGE

Who would have thought that Dream would host a party in his house with most of his friends, who lived miles away. No one thought of it, but when he messaged the Discord server with Bad, Skeppy, George, Sapnap, Wilbur, and a6d about the idea of it, it became hyped up and expected.

Most had bought plane tickets, planning to be there in a couple days, some only having to drive a few miles. Clay had been setting everything all up, making sure it was perfect. Made sure beers were there, and some soda as well for Nick, Vince, and Zak, who were all too young to drink.

The blonde just felt the need to have everything in order. No, there was a reason for it, but he wouldn't say it out loud. He knew why he was hosting the damn thing. It was for a boy. A guy he might like.

He had been craving growing closer with this guy for the past few months, ever since Dream started seeing him differently. Just as he thought he was running out of ways to get impossibly close with the brunette, he remembered the real world existed, and the brunette would do almost anything to see the blonde's face. Just perfect.

He knew the plan, the order of which he would get the boy to be completely his. If it went wrong... He didn't really know what to do then. But he had hope, as the brunette had been flirting back with him.

The brunette. George, the man who he had fallen hard for. It hit him out of nowhere, when he was on voice call with him. George, at the time, was streaming hardcore Minecraft and reading a donation. Clay remembered watching George's face cam, seeing how George gave a smile and a giggle, then answered the donor's question. His face lighting up while he was playing with his hoodie strings made red grow in Clay's cheeks. His heartbeat felt erratic, he knew he had been feeling more odd around George but he could have never thought..

He had fallen madly in love with the man. Everything he did was so perfect... He just couldn't describe it. Before these feelings, he could think of a flaws George had easily. Now.. His mind just drew a blank. This was what it was like to be in love.. You just overlook the fact that they have some things wrong with them, seeing them as perfect.

Clay started being different around George. He was like a teenager with a crush. Always trying to impress the brunette, giving him whatever he wanted, being protective of him- the list went on. George seemed to enjoy the attention, sucking it in like a flower does sunlight. Things were different between them, and they both knew it. They both knew that George would never face the fact, but for the outcome of them being together Clay would do anything.

So when he mentioned the party in the Discord server George instantly started spamming him. He remembered George saying "WTF" and "ARE U FR??". All he did in response was give his address and a winking emoji. The brunette was too excited to see Clay's face.

George became a lot more flirty in the days following before he was set to fly over, and Clay wasn't very ashamed to say he enjoyed it. When they were alone George would start saying things like "I bet you're incredibly handsome", "Is your bedroom going to be free?", and "Don't be afraid to be rough on me." Clay had never seen this side of George, but he wished it would never go away.

Maybe, just maybe this would work out the way he wanted it to.

Clay had finished setting things up, and was waiting for everyone to get here. They had talked everything out, figuring Nick and Darryl would drive. Zak living in Los Angeles caused him to fly over. Because of Wilbur, George, and Vincent's flight taking about the same amount of time they agreed to get a rental together. It took Vince a few hours longer to get there, so he was set to get on a plane earlier than the Brits. Luckily nothing about this party would be much trouble, Sapnap expressed concerns of school, then remembered it was summer break.

Chilling on the couch, trying to extinguish his nerves, Clay decided to just put on some music. It helped calm him a little bit, but he couldn't help thinking of a special brunette. What if he wasn't as handsome as George expected him to be? What if George was just joking around and all these signs Clay thought he was getting didn't even exist? Clay tried to be optimistic, I mean, hey, what if George kisses you as soon as you see each other? He let out a snort, that wouldn't happen in a million years. George was just a tad bit shy to do that. But under the influence of some alcohol... No. He wouldn't take advantage of George in a drunken state.

After fiddling with some hair on his head for what seemed like a few minutes, he heard the doorbell. No way the people on planes would get there before the ones driving cars, so it had to be either Nick or Darryl. Opening the door, he was met with the smirking face of Nick.

"Nick!" Clay exclaimed, hugging the shorter boy with force, practically squeezing the life out of him. "Hey- I know I'm awesome, but if you hug me a second longer I might die-" Nick choked out, pushing out of Clay's embrace.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see you man!" Clay said, letting Nick in. "Yeah, I could tell. No worries though." Clay's smiled dropped into a confused expression. "Wait, how'd you get here first, you're in Texas and Bad is Florida?" Nick just let out a chuckle. "I have my ways."

Eventually Darryl and Zak got there, and they joked around, put on some stupid show on Netflix, really just waiting for everyone to get there before the partying got serious. They had fun teasing Darryl with throwing in the occasional swear, but that was mostly Zak and Nick, Clay had bigger things on his mind. Constantly looking at the door and the time, he couldn't get a moments rest. At one point he even went to brush his teeth and put on cologne, wanting to have a good first impression on George.

After what seemed like a millennium, they all paused conversation hearing gravel crunching in the driveway. Clay hopped up and hurried to the door, the others following him quickly after. Wilbur was the first out, coming over to give them a hug, almost directly after him Vince came out hurrying to Zak and Darryl.

Finally, finally, the most beautiful human being rose gracefully from the car, looking like a god. Clay didn't realize he was running towards the brunette until he had his arms closed around the boy. He picked the boy up and spun him in a circle before setting him down. God, he was amazing. He smelled like roses and apples. The brunette giggled in the taller's arms, and Clay realized he had been holding on a little too long.

Separating, Clay studied the beauty closer. He had gorgeous chocolate-caramel eyes, pearly smooth skin, and what looked to be the silkiest and softest hair Clay had ever seen. The older boy's lips were taunting him. Plump and glossy, just waiting to be covered. Eyelashes long, cheeks pink- He was too perfect.

Meanwhile George saw something different, but equally as beautiful. He was pretty sure Clay had told him his eyes were green, but the yellow he saw was stunning. The rough, calloused hands felt perfect in his smooth ones. The hair, messy and fluffy was unique to him, just fascinating. After a few seconds of uninterrupted studying, the both broke out into laughter and hugged again.

The rest of the guys had already went inside, but the two didn't notice. "You're just as handsome as I imagined." George whispered shyly into Clay's ear, making the younger boy smile like an idiot. He couldn't resist saying something stupid back.

"Yeah, I know. You're just as short as I imagined!" Clay said, then felt the pain of a well-planted punch to his abdomen. He choked, who knew this hobbit could punch like that. George tried to look mad, but giggled at the pained expression that took place on Clay's face. "You should have believed me when I told you I did karate for four years," George said smugly.

"Whatever.." Clay said, and he grabbed George's hand casually like it was normal, taking the boy inside. When they made it inside, George subtly untangled his hand from Clay's, blushing. Clay frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"So," Nick started, looking at the two with an eyebrow raised. "Can we party now?" Clay grinned, nodding and let the fun begin.

Six hours deep into the party, almost everyone was smashed. The younger boys weren't, but were so tired you may as well count them as. Somehow Zak and Nick convinced Darryl to drink.... Remind them to not do that ever again. Vincent had fallen asleep while looking at his phone, Nick and Zak passed out on each other, and Bad had dozed off sitting at the counter. The only two awake was Clay and George.

They had drunkenly decided to watch a horror film, even though both of them admitted horror films scared them shitless. Clay had pretended he was lying when he had admitted that, convincing George to watch it. Somewhere in his fuzzy brain he put two and two together figuring that George would most definitely cling to Clay. So, for the entire movie Clay had to laugh instead of screaming while George whimpered into the blonde's chest.

After it ended, they sat in silence for so long that Clay thought George might have fallen asleep. Panicking a bit, he shook George roughly. George groaned and looked at Clay. "...What?" the brunette muttered, his accent thick. "I'm boredddddddd! Let's do something!" The younger said with excitement. George sat up, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Like what?" He breathed with enthusiasm. Clay watched his lips form the words. George seemed to notice that Clay was staring at his lips, a light flush coming over his cheeks. They both started giggling as they got closer, but as their noses touched and their eyes closed all was silent.

"t-This." Clay stuttered out, connecting his lips to George's softly. It felt so amazing, but added to the dizziness in Clay's brain. George tasted of raspberry lemonade beer, which the blonde decided then and there was definitely his new favorite flavor. How could it not be when George has the taste on his tongue?

The older boy giggled into the kiss, and the younger did as well. Clay felt as though if they weren't laughing it wouldn't be right. Everything they did should be laughable, laughter was a cure to almost anything. They loved this, it was perfect in every way. Clay let his hands go up George's thighs to his waist. He pulled the boy impossibly closer, and the kisses grew in passion. He pulled the beauty up, and they went to Clay's bedroom.

Gently, pushing George on the bed, they laughed lightly with each other. Even as the clothes came off and Clay knew George was embarrassed, they still giggled together. The laughter didn't stop as Clay prepared George, it was just mixed with light moans. Just as Clay placed his tip at George's entrance, the smaller let out a small giggle, and that was just so cute to Clay that he broke out into laughing into George's neck, George' chuckling with him.

This didn't feel wrong, laughing all through it. It was normal, expected from the two. Especially if they were in their drunken state. But as Clay pushed in, most of the laughter was replaced with moans and hisses. It was still there though, lingering in the air and starting back up again randomly. Clay tried to be slow with George, but it was hard considering how long he had been waiting for this. He gently thrusted into the smaller boy, savoring the moans the older man made.

He picked up the pace, and George still choked out chuckles and giggles between the well placed thrusts. It was magical, Clay's fuzzy brain thought. Every push in and out, every small noise George made- It was just magic.

The rough softness of it all, like a ballerina with her sharp moves yet soft composure. The grace of the spins, the rush of emotion as they danced together to the melody, leaves moving with the wind of autumn. They were everything and nothing together, both of them wished they had done this sooner. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just them. Maybe they could see through the hazy emotions they were feeling to see what it was. But that was too complicated. For now they could just laugh, laugh until their throats hurt.

And that's what they did, after finishing the show of love and care. Clay collapsed onto the older boy, letting his hair be stroked by nimble fingers. He breathed a wheeze of contentment. George let out a small smile and snort. All it took was a look into each other's eyes, filled with fondness, for them to break out into giggles and chuckles.

They laughed, and laughed until sleep overtook them. Tangled in each other's arms, pretending they didn't notice the darkness outside growing light. One night was all it took for them to realize how much they needed this, how much they needed each other.

Nick was the first to wake, groaning as his headache hit him like a truck. Without any regard to the boy who had passed out of him last night, he pushed him off. "Ow!" a grumbly voice said from the floor. Zak quickly put his head up, regretting it instantly as a sharp spike went through his brain. Nick started walking around the kitchen, roughly opening drawers as he muttered something in annoyance about where Clay hid the painkillers.

Soon enough he found them, and by the racket he was making it woke everyone else up as well. Darryl had so much of a hangover that he almost swore at Zak when the brunette started annoying him. Zak backed off immediately. Vince just started petting Patches and fed her, feeling bad about not reminding Clay to feed her before bed. Everyone just sat around waiting for the medication to kick in. The youngers didn't really know how they got such intense headaches, they didn't drink anything.

Darryl suggested they make breakfast, and they all agreed, first making a truce to not argue with each other. All pitching in, they tried their hardest to not destroy Clay's kitchen. Eggs and bacon were made with toast and orange juice, and Nick started picking up the whole house, saying that Clay would yell at them when really he didn't want to admit he was a clean freak.

They all started conversing, and Vince was the first to notice that George and Clay were nowhere to be found. "Hey, guys, speaking of them, where the hell are they?" He questioned and got blank looks back. "Oh fuck, we better make sure they didn't do any stupid shit, split up let's search for them." With a quiet "Language." from Darryl, they split up searching the house. Darryl and Zak looked outside, Vincent and Wilbur decided to search the downstairs, while Nick looked at the upstairs. What he would have done to trade places with Wilbur and Vince upon what he saw.

Carelessly searching the rooms, he stopped dead when he opened a random door and saw George and Clay cuddled up on a bed- he couldn't see below the duvet but he could see the two weren't wearing anything on their upper half. "Holy shi-" He ran back down the stairs, calling for the others. Wilbur and Vince heard him and saw his expression instantly getting nervous that the two they were searching for had killed themselves somehow.

Getting Darryl and Zak, he looked them all in the eyes. "You won't believe where I found them." Darryl was so nervous he was on the edge of his seat, leg bouncing. "Where? Nick, tell us!" Zak snapped. "Okay, okay, chill a bit. I was casually checking the rooms y'know? Then I stumble into Clay's room you see," he replied, pausing then continuing. "They we're in bed together, with two pairs of clothes on the floor and looking pretty nude from what I saw," He said with a small laugh. The other four looked at him in disbelief.

"What, you're joking, right?" Wilbur said from his spot on the couch. "Nope. I saw it, you want to see?" Nick said in a slightly bitter tone. Wilbur backed off with a slight smile on his face he tried to contain. "ppft" He let out, everyone looking at him suddenly. Silence. Then laughter erupted, and they decided to leave the two to wake up on their own.

At around one PM, two men dressed lazily and hair messy walking downstairs to the living room. The rest of them glanced at them, then looked away without a second thought. The two shared a look of relief, knowing they would have been tormented for years by the guys if they knew. "Good morning, lovebirds. How was the fuck?" Nick casually commented, and the brunette's eyes and the blonde's grew wide. "Language!" Darryl said, then started using code words to swear as he lost to Zak in Super Smash Bros.

"w-Wh- I- ur-" George stuttered nervously. Clay just let an arm snake around George's waist and he smirked as he brought George to the couch with him. "Good morning." Clay said back.

Then the laughter started between them all, filling the house with joy and happiness.

That was all they needed.

Laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed
> 
> BOTTOM DREAM

They had a deal, but one wasn't paying up.

The two had decided if he had paid for the kid's college, he'd get some fun time in return. He had already paid for the month. If only the kid would stop cancelling the times to meet up. He really liked this one, it was the only reason he was doing the deal in the first place.

The kid was eighteen, blonde hair, 6'3. Seemed strong on the outside, but was so easy to dominate. All he had to say was some intimidating words for him to cower in fear. Of course experience helped greatly.

Back to the matter at hand, he really needed to get this kid to answer his texts. Angrily shoving his phone into his pocket, he decided he was going to this kid's apartment. What was his name... Carter? C- Clay? He didn't know. He just knew that the boy was what he wanted.

George went over to his shoes and starting tying them up. He chuckled, remembering how stupid and inexperienced the kid seemed to be with deals. He remembered just trying to get someone for the night, until he saw the man. At a bar table, sitting awkwardly scanning the room. He was intrigued at the blonde first sight. Making his way over, like a snake he remembered sitting, making small talk then full on flirting. The way he got flustered because of easy comments made George want to see the flush more.

_Slinking up to the table with the awkward blonde sitting at it, he politely asked if the seat was taken. From there, he went from nice guy to making small sexual implications. He had done this at least a trillion times, knew the tricks and twists on how to make certain people do certain things. He had dealt with men, women, gender fluids- everyone. Different personalities were no sweat for the brunette, he was confident he could get into anyone's pants._

_This one was extra cute, something he knew he'd want more than once. The way he fiddled with the strings on his hoodies when he was nervous just made something light up in George. He would bite his lips when he was paying attention to something, and would scan the room when flustered. George wasn't particularly new to this behavior, but it was so special on this blonde._

_Of course the older man had had many blondes, but something about the shade felt new, refreshing, even though George couldn't see the exact color. The freckles stuck out, along with what he thinks are light green eyes. The more he actually conversed with the blonde, the more interested he became with learning more about him. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was how he was shy but strong, confidence would reek at the most odd times and would lack at specific intervals it seemed. It was a new concept to George, and he wanted to explore it further._

_George wasn't uncomfortable with how skinny he was himself, he was 5'9 with no muscles or anything remotely masculine. That was just the outside appearance, though. Many people had told him how odd it was to see the dominance the man had, and it boosted his confidence further. He had always been told appearance meant everything, but he knew it didn't. You wouldn't tell he was how he was. He was sure he could get this 6'2 muscular prince to spread his legs. He just didn't think it would be as easy as spending some cash._

_"Well you see, I really need money to pay for college. I'm trying to get a computer science degree, and I was so sure I'd work it out and get through college just fine, but I don't have the money somehow. It was really.. really upsetting to hear, I really thought I had everything sorted out." Clay said, staring sadly out at the partying crowd._

_George, who had enough money to financially support a college kid immediately hopped on the opportunity. "I have enough money, I could help you out, you know. If you were willing to give something in return, of course." George said, slyly. Clay looked at the man, hope in his eyes. "i-I you would? Oh my god, I'll do anything for that, what do you want?" The blonde looked so helpless, pleading for George to help him. George shifted, trying to hide the twitch in his trousers. "Listen Clay, and listen close. You're quite cute, and I'd be willing to slide some cash if you were to hop in bed with me. Also, you're eighteen and in a bar. Don't think that slipped by me." George replied firmly, a glint in his eyes that went wickedly with his slight grin. Dream paused._

_"You mean, like sex..?" Clay said, leaning back and letting his hands wander to play with his hoodie strings. He scanned the crowd as his face grew darker. George smirked, and nodded. "It's not really much I'm asking for. I'd be happy to help you out, if you did this easily for me." George was quite sure this was the right sentence to use on Clay. He knew the boy would focus on the word "easily". The blonde hesitantly glanced at George. Biting his lips, he set his hands on the table. George also knew that the blonde was still circling the "you're eighteen and in a bar" bit in his head._

_The silence between them was broken. "Alright, I'll take the deal. When are we doing this?" Clay said. George held a hand up and locked it with Clay's, giving a firm shake. "How about.. next Saturday?" He noticed that Clay's slightly larger hand was soft, feeling nice in George's hands which were constantly dry. Clay thought on it for a moment. "Yeah, I'm free then." They traded numbers and addresses, and George walked the younger man down to his apartment which was actually not too far from the bar. "Farewell, blondie." George said as Clay walked up the steps to his door, and he looked back and gave a slight smile._

_George didn't realize how easy that would be._

Putting his coat on, he went outside, breathing in the winter air before retracing his footsteps to Clay's apartment building. It was Saturday, he knew they should have set up a specific time, but he was too excited in the moment to think about that detail. Walking to the steps, he looked at his phone to look through the texts telling him which apartment was the blonde's. Going to that floor, he knocked on the door.

Waiting a few minutes after hearing shuffling, the door opened to Clay standing there, and a flush grew in the younger man's face as he saw George standing there with an eyebrow raised. "Oh- hi! Come in." He expected Clay to be a messy person, so he was surprised when the apartment didn't have a speck of dirt. "Very clean, I approve." Clay wheezed. George really liked that wheeze. "Who said I needed your approval?" He puffed out. George felt something go through him that seemed familiar- and natural at this point.

He turned around and easily pinned the Floridan to the wall. Even if he was shorter than him, he still seemed to tower over Clay with his eyes. "I did. Did you forget what I'm here for?" George hummed, and felt up Clay's muscles. They were nice, he wondered what he did to have them. "n-No." Clay stuttered back in a whisper and George smirked. Feeling his way up his shirt, he appreciated the abs, lightly tracing them. He looked seductively back up at the blonde.

"Have you done this before?" He questioned lightly, teasing the hem of Clay's pants. "Yeah, a few times.." Clay trailed off as George let the tips of his fingers into the basketball shorts. "Ever with a man?" He pressed further. "No, never." He quivered a bit when George let his hands go completely down the pants, and flushed as he felt his member being traced lightly with a fingertip.

"Let's take this to your bedroom, shall we? Or would you rather do it right here.." George said the last part in a whisper, biting the blonde's neck harshly after saying it. "b-Bedroom." Clay said, flushing even darker. "Lead the way." George let himself be taken to a neat bedroom, he studied the various pictures aligning desks and walls, decorations present in some places. He didn't let himself get too distracted, after all how could he with this beauty in front of him?

"Get on the bed," George ordered. Clay immediately followed. "Good boy, very good. Now, would you take off your shirt? Yes, just like that, God you're so good at this." George praised, assuming Clay enjoyed praise, and he did, it was clear by the small whimper he let out. George got on top of Clay, grabbing his small bottle of lube out of his pocket. The blonde watched as George took his own shirt off, then instantly forced his mouth to Clay's.

The blonde was taken aback, but easily melted into it, submitting like that. George felt himself grow harder by the second, grinding into Clay a bit. "You ready? You ready to get destroyed by me, Clay?~" George whispered huskily into Clay's ear as he pulled the basketball shorts down, and Clay quivered in pleasure. George loved showing people how fun submitting could be. Especially this one, and he didn't really know why he was so special.

Pulling down his own pants, he made the kisses more rough and started toying with the hem of Clay's boxers. "Mmmmh, you know how long I've been thinking about this?" George breathed as he moved to abuse the younger man's neck. "Ever since I saw your face in that club. The way you stood so awkwardly was an instant turn-on." He said, then without warning he pulled down Clay's boxers. Clay gasped, and quivered slightly as George's mouth moved further down his body. Finally his lips stopped before Clay's length. He looked up at the taller, before taking it into his mouth.

Clay gasped and bucked his hips up into George's mouth. The brunette took his lips off of it and looked at the blonde, disappointment in his eyes. He whimpered, looking down at George whilst biting his bottom lip. The older clicked his tongue. "Nah-ah-ah, this won't work." He reached over to his discarded jeans and pulled out handcuffs. Clay's eyes widened. A smirk grew on George's face as he pinned the boy's muscular arms to the bedpost and cuffed them there. Then, going back down and putting as much weight as he could onto the Floridan's hips, he started expertly deepthroating him.

George felt as though he was listening to music. He compared all of the people he slept with to music. Few music really spoke to George, all of the pitches just the same, the boring experience every time once he got used to it. Pleasure got worn down, the excitement died like a sunflower being swept up in the haze of fall. But this man, this young boy he barely knew added some magic to it. The spark of excitement lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July, just as the fireflies did in the dusk of summer. He couldn't figure out why the attraction to him was so strong, but he was willing to keep it.

Eventually he could tell the blonde was getting close. Taking his mouth off with a resounding pop, he put Clay's legs back up to his chest. Connecting his lips once more with him, he breathed a question; "You ready?" All he got was a shaky nod. Accepting that, he slowly began preparing him, making sure his fingers didn't hurt Clay. Realizing what he was doing, George sighed in a frustrated tone. He wanted to be rough with this boy, not a softie romantic. Going a little harder, he found that spot that made him groan with pleasure. Scissoring him, he couldn't help but lean up and start kissing him. I mean hey, what was stopping him?

Deciding he was prepared enough, he took off his own boxers and slicked himself up quickly. He couldn't wait to be inside, to truly explore the cute blonde. Letting the tip press his entrance, he took in the scared expression on Clay's face. Trying to ease the fear, he pressed his lips back to the other's reclaiming him as he quickly slid into him. God, it was probably the most amazing thing he ever felt. Clay whimpered in a bit of pain, and George tried to remember where his spot was.

Finding it quickly, he started pounding it roughly. Disconnecting his lips from Clay's for a brief moment, he let moans and curses spill from his mouth. He had to have done this at least a million times, but this felt like his first all over again. Scratch that, better than his first. It was heavenly, godly. The music was new, fresh. A new concept, if you will. Nice tune, original beat- just refreshing.

Clay seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly, a groaning, moaning, whimpering mess. Whispers of "harder" didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, he willingly complied with them. The music would slow and go faster, the beat sometimes soft and other times rough. The right dynamics made the song amazingly unique to listen to- one that could be listened to for hours on repeat. But as all songs do, it eventually came to a close, but not without a dramatic ending.

They both knew they were close, George went as hard as he could, and Clay clung to him. "I-I'm so close..!" Clay said, desperately. George moaned into his neck and just continued on. Finally, Clay came to a release, George following shortly after.

Collapsing into the mess of sheets, they rested on each other. George let himself bask in the muscular arms that wrapped around him, the tiredness taking a toll on him. He looked up at Clay, who looked to be almost asleep.

"Hey, blondie." He whispered, and the younger boy groaned.

"We should do this again soon. How about tomorrow?" A slight smile grew on Clay's face.

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Cool, it's a deal."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	4. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTTOM GEORGE

George liked to do feminine things. He liked to paint his nails light blue, even if it looked white to him. He didn't care if he wore skirts, what can he say? It's comfortable. And so what if he liked to listen to love songs about dreamy men? Who's it hurting?

He liked to do those things, and that's alright. ..Right?

But, of course, there are always those people who hate things they don't understand. After all, how the hell could you be a boy and wear a skirt? George felt scared to show his hands, afraid of judgement to so obviously manicured nails, on stream. Not even his friends knew. If he was wearing one of those nice skirts, he would just say it was pajama bottoms. He never put on music besides some lofi, saying actual music was too much of a distraction. Maybe he was a bit scared to say that he might like men. Just a tiny bit. And that he might not like women at all.

It was something he had total confidence with when he was alone, but faltered to admit he liked around other people. So maybe he wasn't confident about it.

And that was okay, right?

He was jealous of Sapnap and Dream. They would talk about anything without a care in the world, sing to songs without worrying if the chat spammed "weird champ", Dream joked about wearing gold chains and skirts and everyone thought it was funny. Everyone knew it was a joke. So, why was George so scared of saying it? Everyone would think he was joking. But he wasn't.

He hated how Dream and Sapnap flirted and pretended to kiss, fearless of judgement. He hated how Dream and Sapnap would joke about George being gay. He hated how they thought it was all a joke, after all, everything is a joke to them, right? How was any of it fair, how they didn't care. They went along with life like it was a comedy show. Nothing was serious, right?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't.

How come George cried every night, living in constant fear of his friends, his parents, the world finding out he was gay, and Sapnap and Dream just laughed. A joke. It's a joke George, why are you so upset? He knew it was selfish, but he wished Nick or Clay had to be him. He wished they had to feel the mental pain every day, he wished they had to wear gloves outside even in the summer in fear of people seeing his nails. He wished they wore skirts, and crop tops, and listened to love songs about finding the perfect guy. He wished they knew.

Or maybe...

He wished they would do those things, and still say it was okay. He wished they did it and were confident with it, having the same uncaring and joking attitude they always did. Maybe if they did these feminine things it wouldn't make him feel so bad about himself. Maybe this is what he really wanted.

But they weren't like that, were they? They were normal. They listened to rap and wore basketball shorts and had rough hands. George was left alone to his thoughts with no one there for him.

Alone with his bitter thoughts. ..And that was alright, right? That was fine, right?

George wished he didn't feel something towards one of them. That stupid blonde with the wheezing laugh and stupid, dumb jokes. Everything about him was stupid. Dumb. Stupidly handsome. Stupid Dream. He wished it didn't make his heart flip when Dream would try and get George to say "I love you" for thirty minutes. Or maybe he wished Dream meant it. Again, everything was just a joke to the blonde. George's feelings were always a joke. A joke in his eyes.

His love for Dream was just a joke. That was fine! That's just fucking fine. George was just fine with it.

It's... It's fine, right?

Right?

Shit.

George was truly a dumbass. Where in his mind did it go through to put both of his hands over his face?!

They had seen it. The nail polish, professionally done. As soon as he did it he realized his mistake. His eyes widened, but he pretended nothing was wrong. He continued playing with Dream and Sapnap, pretending to be mad about Sapnap taking his sword. Really, his entire being was nervous, because he knew everyone watching saw.

George didn't dare to look at the chat. His eyes would wander slightly, but never look directly at it and read it. He bit his lip, glancing at it before directing his eyes away. He knew there was tears welling in his eyes, it took all of his will-power to not let them stray.

The only thought he had as a small tear escaped was end the god damn stream. But he was cut short by Dream's voice sounding "Are you okay, George?" George couldn't take this pressure. Tears fell freely down his face, and he had half a mind to mute himself and turn his face cam off. "Georgie?" Sapnap said, hitting George with his sword in the game. "He's muted, what happened?" Dream questioned, and George broke out into sobs. They would see the clip and hate him forever.

He was ready to lose his friends. He felt as though this wasn't alright.

"Everyone's saying look at a clip, Sapnap." Silence. "..Mkay, send it to me." George felt as though his world stopped as he heard them both go silent for around thirty seconds. They had watched it. They had seen his painted nails. They had definitely seen his eyes widen and pretend things were good. They saw how he glanced to the chat with a worried expression. And they definitely saw him start to cry. They were smart enough to put two and two together.

George just ended the stream abruptly, leaving their team speak before he could lose them. Turning off his PC, he just sat there. The numb went away, although he wished it had stayed. He hated crying, it never made things better. He just felt stupid. Walking back, he fell into his bed.

He gripped his skirt. A pink one, he was pretty sure. Tearing it off, he looked at it in hatred.

Why couldn't he just be a normal man?

The feeling of hopelessness and hatred coursed through his blood, and he let it over take him. Grabbing his scissors, he took the skirt and cut it. Cut it until it was shredded, pink fabric all over the ground. Finishing, he felt as though he had murdered something. Maybe he had murdered what he really wanted to be in life. Who he really was. He had destroyed it, in cold blood.

He crumbled like a roof. Fell onto his floor like a leaf being pushed roughly by the wind. Cried like the sky did during a thunderstorm. Was he really willing to end who he was? To become this fake version of himself. Maybe he didn't even have to try, after all who did he have left? Dream and Sapnap were probably making fun of him with the Dream SMP group. His fans were probably tweeting about how he was a disgusting (f-slur I don't want to type it).

Tears rolled down his face, but he didn't feel them. All he felt was the need to forget this, to be at peace.

Sleep. Close your eyes and you will be okay.

\----------------------------

A week passed. He hasn't answered the numerous calls from his "friends". He hasn't even gone online. He's been hiding in his misery, his schedule consisting of crying and sleeping. George knew he'd have to go back. He'd have to endure his friends and fans making fun of him. He really wished he could just stay in his bed for the rest of his life. Have dreams of a freckled blonde holding him and whispering nonsensical things. Or maybe dreams of being in Minecraft with everyone, them all saying it was alright that he was the way he was. That would be a nice life to live.

But it had been a week. He would have to come back. His time was up, he knew the cops would get called if he was absent any longer. He decided to freshen himself up and clean his room. After he showered, he put black leggings on and a gray hoodie.

Starting up his computer, the nerves came on full force. He logged onto Twitter and Discord, being immediately confronted with hundreds of notifications. The brunette really wished he could turn his computer off. You have to, he reminded himself.

He was immediately assaulted by a call on Discord. It was Dream. He was tempted to just ignore it, but clicked the accept icon anyways. Tears grew in his eyes. All it took was Dream saying "GEORGE!" for him to break into sobs.

"George, George! What's wrong? Where were you, God damn it?!" Dream cursed, and George cried harder. "George..." Dream soothed through the call.

"I- um- I-" He tried to get words out. "George. Don't. I'm on my way." Dream said firmly, and George was taken aback.

"W-What d'you mean c-c-come over??" He stuttered through sobs. Then he realized- Dream sounded as though he were on a plane. "G-God damn you, Dream." He said with a laugh, followed by a sob.

"Don't call me Dream, babe." Dream said in a seductive voice. George blushed, taken aback by the sudden change in the way he spoke. "B- what..?" George squeaked back nervously, and Dream let out a chuckle. "What should I call you then?" George asked, his tears starting to slow a bit. Dream hadn't said anything about his nails. "And why are you coming here? What's happening??" He added in more confusion.

"Because, you weren't responding to any of us. We were really worried, and you had told me your address once. Are you alright? Also, why don't you call me daddy?" Dream replied, and it took George a few seconds to process what he had said. "Well.. I was-- DREAM!" George yelled, flustered once he realized. It was said so casually. "W- I- Aren't you on a plane, are you really not afraid of what the other people hear?"

"Nope. Everyone is talking anyways, and no one is next to me due to Corona. Plus, what should they think matter?" Dream said, and the brunette. bet he didn't realize how deep that hit George. "Anyways, shortcake, you never answered me. Are you all good?" This sudden name-calling caught George very off-guard, but he said nothing about it.

"I-I.." He faltered. What was he meant to say? 'Hey, I know I haven't talked to you in a week, well that's because I was too busy thinking everyone hates me and I ripped up one of my skirts.' Hell no.

"Um.. wellIkindofthoughtthateveryonehatedmesoikindofspentalldayinbedcrying..." George spat out, and Dream was just in silence. "Why would you think everyone hated you?" Dream asked quietly. George cowered a bit in fear of the sudden tone. "Well- I- you- you saw my nail polish.." George said, and the tears were coming back. But George froze as Dream started laughing.

"Hahahah! George, you think I care about that? I love you no matter what you look like or enjoy.. You're my best friend, I'll never leave you, not for a million years." Dream said, his voice filled with affection and love. "If anyone were to ever hate on you for it, I'd beat them to dust." George felt his insides flip as he imagined Dream being protective of him.

"Really? You'd never leave me, ever?" George whispered in disbelief. Dream chuckled warmly, and his voice got deeper. The brunette was starting to feel dizzy with the rush of emotions that gave him. "Of course not, George. I love you." George felt as though he would pass out from the blush covering his face.

"I- hai-ha I love you too..." He giggled weakly.

George felt as though the world was getting better.

The two remained on the phone until Dream arrived at the airport, and George practically ran out of his door, sprinting to the airport. Never once did he think of using the bus, just knowing he wanted to see this man. Out of breath as he made it in, he ran to where Dream said he was getting off.

He saw a blonde haired, tall man turn around and look at him with a bright smile. George's face lit up and he started running, running as fast as he could while the other opened his arms.

He felt the world go in slow motion as he fell into his arms. The world moving even slower as they looked at each other and their mouths grew close together. Finally, finally the gap was closed and George felt the world catch up to them. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Oh sweet Jesus, it felt amazing. Dream's lips felt perfect against his. He tasted like chocolate and coffee, and the muscular arms around him felt so warm as George had imagined. The blonde smelled like minty cologne and naturally of wood. God, he wished he could stay in this heaven forever.

Eventually they split, saliva string separating with them. George looked shyly up at Dream, trying to process what just happened. He had kissed him. Finally. Dream looked down at him, looking dazed. "I think that might have been the best feeling I've ever experienced." Dream said, in a dopey and astounded voice. George giggled, his nerves still there but dulled by the warmth surrounding him.

"Where- Where did that come from?" The taller asked, voice still sounding hazy. George's face flushed a darker shade, if it was possible. "I-I.." George started, and gulped nervously. How could he explain in just a few words how perfect, how stunning, how amazing Dream was..? How could he possibly describe how he dreamt of Dream, their perfect life together, how could he tell Dream about listening to love songs and just daydreaming about what Dream looked like?

"You're really fucking handsome." George blurted out, then got flustered as he realized that just came out of his mouth. Dream just laughed, and George joined him. Eventually after what must have been five minutes of giggling, George grabbed Dream's hand and led him out of the airport. The cold air that George hadn't noticed earlier bit him. He shivered slightly, but said nothing. He looked over and saw Dream shivering a little as well. Still doing nothing about it, he kept walking in sync with the younger man.

The brunette felt warmth overtake him as Dream moved closer to him, enclosing his arms around George's waist. George flushed, the dizziness in his brain returning. He tried to think about this. Was Dream his boyfriend? Or...- He didn't really know any of the answers to his questions. What would Dream say when he was questioning things he didn't know? Just go with it. That's the easiest choice. The older man could practically hear Dream's voice saying that.

So just take Dream's advice. That was the easiest choice. He let himself relax slightly and lean onto Dream's shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk back to George's apartment. He could practically feel the smugness radiating off of Dream when he did so. Ascending the stairs to the apartment building, the brunette led the taller to the elevator. He pressed the fifth floor button and up they went.

When they got into his apartment, he felt his body get pushed up against the nearest wall. Taken aback, the smaller looked into the other's eyes- Which looked quite yellow to him. But he wasn't blind, he could see the hunger in them. He felt submission take over his senses, and he whimpered a little. Dream seemed to be moving a little fast- not that George was complaining. The blonde's body felt heavenly against the brunette's, and they hadn't even touched anywhere serious.

"Baby, where is your room?" He breathed into the smaller boy's ear, and George led him there, shaking with nervous excitement. He got confused as Dream started rummaging through his drawers, trying to look as he pulled a cute outfit out with an Aha! He looked over at George with a glint in his eyes, coming over and pulling George close. While he starting unbuttoning George's coat, George started. "How.. How did you know I wore outfits like that?" he asked curiously, and Dream chuckled. "I figured you had something sexy in there, and oh well if you didn't. Guess I'm lucky you did-"

He cut off as he pulled George's shirt over his head and gave the smaller a cute crop top that happened to be George's favorite. The smaller pulled it over, squeaking a little as he felt Dream easily pick George up and sit him down on the bed. Blushing heavily as Dream pulled the older boy's pants down, he was a little grateful. He was able to wear a skirt in front of Dream and have the other think it was hot. He carefully pulled the skirt on, wiggling a bit in it.

He felt hazy as he was pushed back onto the bed and admired by those glittering eyes. "God, George, you are one sexy man. Jesus Christ, you're stunning." He praised, and George basked in it. "May I please be blessed with this beauty for tonight, and possibly forever?" Dream whispered into the brunette's ear and George couldn't think straight. God, Dream was a find. A catch. He could make Antarctica melt with just one smile. "Ha- Ahah- y-yes.." George managed, just to see that grin.

"Sorry if this is all a little fast, I may have been waiting for this far too long. The only time I'll be a sex addict is when I'm with you, I promise." Dream breathed, and George didn't respond, completely lost in the smile on the blonde's face. Or maybe it was his body on top of his. Or maybe it was just him in general. Either way, he felt his lower area twitch and desired to feel Dream inside of him.

They started slow, just making out, letting hands wander up shirts. Dream took off his own shirt, flinging it somewhere in a corner. George attempted to take his crop top off, but Dream pinned his arms above his head. "No, no baby. Your clothes are staying on. You look too sexy in them to take them off." The older shuddered, but nodded along. "Good boy, Jesus you're amazing." God, that praise made obeying the younger feel so good. Just knowing that he was doing something for Dream made his brain go crazy.

Soon Dream's pants came off, and the boy under him admired the lean body. He blushed severely as he felt Dream reach under his skirt to the waistband on his underwear. Dream just kissed George soundly as he pulled them down, reaching to his suitcase. Dream pulled a small bottle out, which the brunette figured was lube. The excitement coursed through his body as the blonde uncapped the tube and squirted some onto his fingers.

The younger's eyes pierced George's as he circled the man's entrance. "Do it." He whispered, and immediately gasped as Dream obeyed the command. It felt strange, but it didn't hurt. It did start to hurt a bit as he put a second finger in, but that faded as the searching fingers found his spot. "Ahh-ah- right there, Dream, right there." Dream grinned and added a third finger, scissoring the man until he was ready. George was excited for it, if the fingers felt so good then this must feel better.

Dream slipped his boxers off, and George appreciated his member. Not a few seconds later it was slicked and his tip teased slightly. The brunette held his breath as Dream pushed into him. The groan that the blonde let out made George's heart race. "Holy- Jesus almighty you're tight. Oh- George," Those breathed words and the moan that followed had him wishing Dream would hurry and go all the way in, he wanted to experience this as well.

His wishes were answered when Dream suddenly thrusted all the way in, grunting and cursing. George gave a gasp and a moan, impatient for the younger to find his spot again. "Dreammmm!" he whined and the taller mumbled a sorry, quickly attempting to pleasure the man beneath him. "Oh- oh- ah- Dream, oh God, Dream there!" George moaned out as the man found the spot. Dream grinned and thrusted again, setting a pace.

Jesus, this was everything George could have ever wanted. Dream on top of him, keeping him secure, pleasuring him like it was his job. Him running his hands up George's crop top and biting his neck, whispering how great the brunette was into his ear. The pounding didn't stop- and George didn't want it to. It was instant heaven with every smooth move Dream made.

A stupid thought went through George's muddled brain; God, Dream is dreamy.

He giggled at it, then moaned as the blonde continued hammering him into the sheets. Eventually he felt himself getting close, and could tell Dream was close as well. The thrusts started getting more sloppy and rough as Dream neared.

The brunette felt the pressure all build up and then release, and he finished, tightening around Dream's member. The younger moaned and thrusted one last time before finishing as well, collapsing onto the older boy's chest. George wrapped his arms around the sweaty boy, running his hands through his golden locks. He had to take care of the man- he did basically all of the work. He sat up.

"You want me to go cook something for us?" He questioned, willing to do anything for Dream. A shaky laugh was his only response, along with arms pulling him down into the messy sheets. "No, just stay here and sleep with me. We're both tired. And tomorrow we can deal with everything else, right now I just want to be with you."

George felt as though this were a movie, where he was the main character who found romance and a happily ever after. He had scored the best man on the planet, and he couldn't be more lucky. All of this was fine. This was all right, being in his love's arms.

Right?

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3765 words


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> covid no existy in this 
> 
> BOTTOM GEORGE

"George, get behind me." Dream ordered as a bunch of mobs came for them. George obeyed, giving a small squeak as a skeleton shot an arrow past him in the game. The younger man started using his best techniques on the mobs to get them all dead, while the other helped whenever he could.

It was just a game- but he wanted to impress George. He wanted to show him that he could be strong, and that's it, right? Wrong. Dream could believe that all he wanted, when really he knew that he wanted George to like him. Like him more than a friend, even if that was all the man saw him as. It hurt, but he was still willing to try. He could convince the older man that he was perfect for him.

It just needed some time. A little waiting, if you will.

"Wow, you did that really well, how'd you do that?" George asked in awe. Dream's insides flipped. "Well... I've been practicing. I could teach you if you want." The older giggled and agreed. With the fact that he would spend even more time with the brunette, Dream let a pleased grin take over his blushing face. God, he was like a star struck teenager with a crush.

It wasn't like the two didn't already spend most of the day talking to each other. Dream made sure that they talked for at least an hour a day-- didn't matter when or how, just mattered that they talked each day. He was thinking he was doing a great job getting George to be closer with him, congratulating himself even as he replayed the other saying he was straight in his mind.

He should back off. George was straight, he wasn't going to magically change overnight. But... How could he back off when the other boy would say all those things to him? You wouldn't be able to resist it when a sick, sleepy George called you and told you to talk to him until he fell asleep. Or when he would constantly beg to see you, not just your face, but actually come and see you. Or when he was being so cute that you just had to swoon.

Dream couldn't control his heart beating faster, or his face turning red. He could, however control his hope. And his hope was that eventually- eventually George would see Dream as something more. That maybe George was lying when he said he was straight.

He knew that all it took was patience. And time.

He had had feelings for George for almost a year now. God, patience wore thin sometimes. He just wanted to fly to the UK, take George and kiss him. He wished to see the face after they separated, blushing and trembling. Then he would describe to the man how deeply in love he was with him- and everything would be perfect.

But no, that's only how it worked in fairy tales. He had to wait for George to come around, or else it could be disastrous. Just wait until he started showing signs of interest, then simply wait longer to let him figure it out and have it become more than a crush. Finally then he could strike, and express his interest and affection for him. It would be amazing, and all the time he put into it would be worth it. He had to keep his patience strong.

Sometimes thoughts got to him. What if that never happened? What if all George would ever see him as was a best friend? He couldn't just let this go, he was too far into it. It wasn't some crush. It was love, and he fell farther and farther into the hole of love each day. With every giggle, every smile-

Dream just wished he could hold him. Hug him. God, he knew patience was such a key factor, but he needed this. He either needed this, or needed to get over it. One of those was unfortunately impossible, so he just needed to stick to the other. There was a chance, a small one, but a chance that this could work.

Time, he reminded himself. Patience and time, then everything will be okay. Just wait.

Everything was not okay.

A year. And a half. Of feelings, and the same response. Sure, they got closer. As friends. Even better, George started talking about this girl in the same way Dream would talk about him to Sapnap (The only person he told). Great. Just amazing, fantastic.

Dream had waited. He had the patience. Where did it get him? No where. All it got him was a broken heart. Why, why was the world like this? Why couldn't have George just loved him the same way he loved the man? Jesus, why did he love him even though it hurt? It wasn't supposed to be painful. His hope was supposed to stay alive, fueling him, so why did he feel so lost and broken?

This stupid girl, he could remember everything about her because George would talk about her so much. He would have to listen for hours, pretend to be happy for his friend. His friend. His best friend. He wished it wasn't restricted to best friend. He wanted more. It was impossible, he couldn't wait any longer.

He put on the song that comforted him when it was like this, when the spark of hope was dying down.

Breathin' by Ariana Grande was truly a lifesaver. He didn't care what anyone said.

George went on a date with her. And told Dream about every detail, and every word that came out of his mouth was just a punch in the heart to him. It was a continuous nightmare that the blonde wished he could wake from. The way he described her- Beautiful with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Wicked sense of humor. Impossibly cute- everything Dream said George was.

This just couldn't be fair. He had the patience, he had waited. For what? What was this endless heartbreak doing for him? He was always someone who did what was best for him, no matter how much it hurt. He had no qualms leaving his previous girlfriend, who emotionally hurt him. He had loved her- but she was hurting him and he couldn't have that. So he just let her go. It was all for a better future.

If he had done it so many times in the past, why was it so hard for him now? Why was it so impossibly hard for him to cut George off, telling him that something just wasn't working? Oh he knew. It wasn't his feelings, it was the lack of reason he had. He had literally no reason to cut George off, after all he only wanted to because he had feelings for him and was hurt over him finding a girl and being happy. How crappy would that be?

He really wished he never felt anything for the brunette. Just liked him platonically, and that was it. It would be so much easier. But he didn't, and that was that. This was way too hard. Maybe, just maybe if he waited and had patience longer something would go right.

All it was was some god damn time. Time could change anything, right? Yes, it could. Patience can get you far, his mother once said. It will.

It will.

YES!

Yes, yes, yes, yes!

Things were amazing.

The second date had been disastrous, ending with her blocking him. He sat there on the call, listening to George cry to him about it. It hurt to hear him crying, and he was pissed at the girl for not appreciating how fucking great this man was, but she was gone. And soon was his chance. After George got over her it was time. No more waiting.

George hadn't known her too long, so it shouldn't take too long to get over it, right? He knew the man by heart. He didn't linger on things too long. And maybe relationships were different, but if he was there for the brunette 24/7, everything should be better and their bond would grow. That was the plan.

He winced as George let out a sob. He had clearly liked her a lot. "Georgie, it will be okay. I'm here." Dream soothed, wishing he could hug the brunette. The words seemed to upset him even more, as he cried a little harder than before. "N-No you're not. You are-aren't really here.." He choked out. Dream's heart beat faster.

"What.. What do you mean.? George, do you want me to be with you? Like, actually fly over and see you?" He questioned nervously, a small smile coming over his face. "Y-Yes you id-idiot.." George jabbed, and Dream felt his heart explode.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise Georgie."

"I l-love you, Dream."

As his face went red, he managed to evenly get out "I love you too, George."

He just wished those words held more meaning behind them.

It would take time, but it would be worth it.

The plane ride was rough, he got seated next to a total idiot, and the service was crap, but he was hanging on. Hanging on only because George and him were texting the entire time. God, anything George did could bring a smile to his face. Right now they were just joking around about something stupid, and Dream could clearly imagine the brunette's giggles in his mind.

He was too excited for George's reaction to his face. And a little nervous. What if he was too unattractive for the boy and it was awkward? He didn't want to linger on it too much, but it remained in the back of his mind.

The nerves which he suppressed came back full force as he felt the plane landing. He brushed it off by spamming George with messages of excitement. It was time. It was now. He was finally going to see his friend, hold him, maybe, just maybe kiss him.

He didn't know, all he knew was that he was here, and that's all that really mattered. Waiting for his turn to get off of the plane, he daydreamed of just being able to touch George. It would soon become a reality, because he was sure the brunette would sob in his arms for hours. It sounded cruel, but he was looking forward to it. Being able to make him feel better was enough for Dream.

He was handed his suitcase, and he got off the plane as soon as possible. He texted George his terminal as soon as he could, and was excited to see George spamming him about his every move. He was taking the bus to the airport, the idiot didn't have a car. It was okay though, because he loved how idiotic George was. Dream thought it was quite sexy when the brunette did something stupid.

He had to stop getting horny at just thinking of George. God, he was a lost case.

He waited patiently, George was sure to be there any second. Speak of the devil, he thought as a flushed brunette came sprinting into the building. He looked even better in person, he admired the confused boy looking around. Dream remembered that he didn't know what he looked like, and started a light jog over to the boy, pretending he wasn't extremely excited. George looked his way with a huge smile before he was swept up into Dream's arms.

The giggle in his ear made it all fit, and he just wanted to kiss the brunette so badly. He knew it wasn't time yet, and just held the surprisingly light boy tighter. He let him down after some time, letting the smaller admire his face. He looked mesmerized, and that made Dream's heart beat faster.

"You're more handsome than what I expected." George states simply, and Dream could feel his face turning red. "I know." He said, and they both laughed, but George's sounded a little off. A little crack in his voice was all it took for Dream to remember George was still upset. He snaked his arms around him tightly, and they made it out of the airport to the bus stop.

He let his hands wander through George's locks, knowing that it soothed the boy. They boarded the bus, George relaxing into Dream's shoulder. The entire time Dream just whispered ideas and plans for the future into George's ears and he was convinced the smaller was about to fall asleep by the time they were at their stop.

George got up and led Dream up to his apartment, and once the blond was settled in George was begging for a movie they could watch. His words were; "If we watch a movie it can be whatever you want. Pleaseeeeeee!"

George didn't know how much power that gave Dream.

Two hours deep into Titanic, George was getting slightly scared at what was happening and was curled into Dream's side. Dream was just smiling and drinking more from his beer can-- Everything felt very fuzzy. He tightened his grip around the smaller boy, enjoying this moment very much. He didn't even care too much about the movie. All his thoughts were just how he wanted to kiss George badly.

Through his muddled brain he thought, Why not? Just kiss him. And so he whispered George's name. The smaller looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. He hadn't been drinking, he never did much drinking. He examined his lips, feeling a blush come over his face.

It was time.

And so he leaned down and connected their lips. He felt a small shiver and George flinching, but continued to push. George needed to enjoy this, this had to be perfect, he reminded himself. So he took the force back and let it be a gentle, sweet kiss. That's when he got the results. The brunette melted into the kiss after that, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck.

Dream, pleased with the results wrapped his arms around George's waist and pulled him onto his lap. He felt a little something twitch down there, and so it seemed did George as he broke the session and scrambled off of the blonde with a squeak. Dream, confused and hurt, looked at George. The smaller looked apologetic and started to explain.

"Dream, you're drunk.. I don't want you to do anything you regret." He said, playing with the loose hem of the blanket they were using. Dream sighed in frustration.

"You don't understand George, I've wanted this more than anything." He said, letting the passion shine in his eyes. "W-What do you mean..?" George questioned, taken aback by the glint in Dream's irises.

"George, you're so stupid. I've loved you for a year now, a year and a half. You never saw... Oh how badly I wanted you to... I love your voice, your eyes, everything about you. That stupid bitch came along and took all of your attention-- I was pissed. I had been waiting all this time and you never noticed. Never. I was angry when she broke your heart. I would never do that to you. I will never.. George I love you. A lot, a lot. And I wanted to kiss you like that so long. Way too long. I know I'm drunk... But can we please just kiss? Or cuddle, or anything that involves you and me. Anything, anything you want." He let out, letting all the pain out in his drunken state. He knew he was drunk. And maybe he didn't process that too much, but he didn't want to. He just wanted George to know and accept him.

George was in shock, frozen staring at Dream, processing the words that had come from the blonde's mouth. Dream felt pleased as a flush spread across the smaller boy's face. "I- You- We,-" He started, but shut his mouth. He ended up just slowly leaning up and catching Dream's mouth in another sweet, gentle kiss.

He departed from it a little after, looking into the blonde's eyes with a spark of care. "Let's just cuddle for tonight, yeah?" He breathed, and Dream instantly tackled the smaller to the couch with giggles. He spooned George as tight as he could, and it was probably the best thing he had ever felt in a long time.

They giggled together for a bit before falling asleep with each other.

George had never really thought of boys as attractive or possible love interests. It had always been just girls he had liked, so he was certain he was straight. He was so sure of that until Dream had went and screwed things up.

That kiss at first was rough and sloppy- he didn't know what was going on. He was ready to push the blonde away until he changed it to gentle. Then he started to enjoy it. A little too much. He was getting into it, then had a virgin panic as he felt Dream's area twitch.

And then...

Dream told him. Dream opened up and told him things he would have never known unless the younger was drunk.

God, he was thankful for beer. He probably would have never been told knowing Dream. He ran his fingers through Dream's mane, smiling as the younger boy snored and rolled over on the couch. He had just woken up a little bit ago and he watched as the sun slowly rose. He felt a small tingle in him as Dream snored again, the bigger was on his lap, his snores sending vibrations right to where..

He blushed more and more as the snoring continued, ready to just push Dream off of him. His arms must have gotten too shaky while running over the blonde's head, because the boy sat up a bit. He opened his eyes slightly, and then closed them and fell back down instantly, seeming to be in pain.

George must have realized that the other had a hangover, because Dream watched as George slipped out from under him and tip-toed to the kitchen. The blonde groaned and slumped back into the couch, idly listening to George hassle around in the kitchen. He opened his eyes a little as George came walking back with pills and a glass of water. He sat up and murmured a "-thank you." as he took them.

The brunette watched silently as Dream downed the pills with the water. He blushed a bit as he remembered what had happened only moments earlier, but distracted himself by laying on the couch and wiggling into Dream's arms. It was surprising how much he liked it- and how at peace he felt. He thought of the girl and a dull ache came to his heart, but then Dream let out a little sigh into his ear and she was forgotten.

This blonde was better than her. He gave him everything- and George never even realized. But as he relaxed and snuggled into Dream's chest, he thought of every little thing the man had done for him. God, he was ten times better than her.

He dozed off again with Dream following shortly after, a small nap wouldn't hurt.

An hour later, George woke up to Dream tracing patterns on his chest. He liked the sensation, it made him feel tingly inside. He hid his head in Dream's arms, appreciating the warm chuckle the younger let out.

It felt as though a story, the stereotypical story you would find at a cheap dollar store. Even though it was just like any other story, you still spent hours reading it. It makes you happy, to sift through the pages and feel that gut-wrenching emotion when something went wrong in the relationship. Then, that redeeming feeling as the two characters ended up together, finally sorting out everything and satisfying you, the reader. It was simple-- and overdone, but you could never get tired of it. It wasn't your favorite book, just another book that caught you and made you feel. Anything to make you feel.

George was happy to be living the story. It wasn't too special to anyone else, and it didn't have to be. All that had to be there was him and Dream. He never knew that being like this with the blonde could feel so... So great. Almost better than anything. Better than the sweetest candies he'd had, better than the hugs his grandmother would give him on Christmas evening, sitting next to the brightly decorated tree.

Meanwhile Dream was sitting there, mostly in disbelief. All it took was some alcohol for this to happen. The consequences of the beer, the hangover, was temporary. But wasn't everything temporary? Really, he could say that he would stay with George forever, but everything is temporary. Life is temporary. He had been waiting all this time, wasting the time. Wasting it like he had wasted all those chances to do things he wanted to do when he was younger. How hadn't he learned? Waiting got him no where, ever. Waiting was overrated. Waiting is overrated. How had he done this? He could have gotten this sooner, he could have saved the heartbreak, the pain. But he didn't. He got this ending, but at what cost? Less time with George. Time he would never get back. The consequence of time was beautiful, yet so dangerous. He could wait forever, and convince himself it would work. And it would never work. The hope was beautiful, but dangerous as well.

No more waiting. No more time to.

A few months into this secret they shared, things started the pick up. After Dream had promised no more waiting, they had been happier than ever. They decided to move in with each other, picking a nice house in Florida where they would live comfortably. They thought it was sensible, because George could just pack up, they'd fly to Florida and stay in Dream's apartment for a little. Then they could just move in easily.

No one except for the two knew of the relationship. They were planning to keep it a secret until they were completely moved in together, then they'd tell their friends and then fans. Currently the two were unpacking the boxes of items they had stored and placing them in the right places. The furniture had been moved in the day before, leaving them to get the small things in order.

It wasn't too tiring of a day, yesterday was really the bad part. Moving all of the computer monitors and setting up offices was a nightmare. But that was done, now they could chill and hang paintings. It was done relatively quickly, and soon George passed onto Clay's chest-- He had started calling the blonde Clay-- with a certain smile dawning his face. The bed they were on was very comfortable, the brunette had made sure it was comfortable before they bought it. Clay looked up from his phone and recognized that specific smile. That smile that wanted a little something.

Clay took a moment to remember the first time they had decided to take things to bed. It was just perfect, the two were both pretty inexperienced, but they were together which was what made it perfect. George was so nervous that he was shaking, but Clay had managed to calm him down and show the brunette it wasn't bad. George felt how pleasurable it was, and liked it. Liked it a little too much, to the point where Clay had to put a limit on how often they had sex. Yesterday they were too busy to even kiss each other, leaving George deprived of the attention he craved everyday.

Clay had figured out that the smaller boy loved attention more than anything, and did everything he could to get it from the blond. He learned that George wasn't given too much physical affection when he was younger, leaving him wanting it all the time from Clay.

Clay would just be there scrolling through Twitter on his phone and suddenly George would be all over him, whining for kisses. He found it extremely cute, even if it could be a bit bothersome at times. Right now was not a "cuddle me please." moment. He had seen that specific smile and heard that low purr many late nights.

"Hmm, babe? You need anything?" Clay teased, knowing exactly what the smaller wanted. George growled in frustration and the blonde felt warmth grow in him at the small pout on his face. "Hahah, I'm joking cutie. I know what you want, I'm just playing." He reassured the brunette in a smooth whisper that made the older shiver.

"How do you want it?" He asked George idly as he reached over to their drawers, pulling a small bottle out. The brunette thought for a few minutes, then got on top of Clay's lap. "Could I please take it like this?" He asked politely, and how could Clay say no to that? So he just hummed in agreement, and smiled at George's excited bounce.

He leaned up and started making out with the smaller man, grabbing his hips and grinding into him. George moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the blond as tight as he could. Eventually when Clay got hard enough he started removing the two's articles of clothing and throwing them to the floor. As they started really getting into it, Clay finally put the bottle of lube to use, preparing George even though he was still mostly ready from last time.

"Ready, honey?" He asked his angel, the other replying with a nod. The younger man held his breath as George slowly sunk on his member, closing his eyes and letting a breathy moan loose. The brunette took a few moments to get used to the sudden intrusion, then started to move on it. He whimpered, and let his head fall onto Clay's chest. He slowly let pleasure wash over him as he rolled his hips over and over again. Just knowing that he was giving his boyfriend pleasure as well made him feel even better, and kept him from getting tired.

Clay loved when it was like this, most of the time. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy it. But he could see the brunette struggling a bit tonight, probably because of the work they had done these past few days. Knowing this, he held George close to him, then flipped them over. The other was taken by surprise, but not unhappy.

Clay spread the smaller boy's legs, then started going rough into him. George shuddered in pleasure with every thrust, every act of love. The blonde kissed his neck, his head, everywhere he could. It wasn't just sex, it was more than that. They used it as a way to express how much they loved and trusted each other, even if they could do that by kissing, this kind of closeness was seriously an act of trust. And oh boy, they trusted and loved each other. More than anything.

As they neared the end of the session, Clay started getting more rough, fast, and sloppy. George just tightened his legs around the younger boy's waist, holding his breath as he felt the blonde finish inside. A few more thrusts and the older finished as well, leaving them sweating and panting together.

George felt warm inside as the taller boy kissed his head, his affection for the other growing. With every moment spent together, every touch, every word, he loved Clay even more. He was so glad he had figured out that night months ago. And now, finally, they wouldn't have to keep it secret. The time had come. The waiting was over.

One thing Clay learned was don't wait for things, it gets you no where.

So, stop sitting here waiting for something and go do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	6. Dreamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george and dream are already together in this, and are 16
> 
> this is kind of underage but the Romeo and Juliet law ig? idk horny teens it mentions some sexual themes

"I'm nervous, what if they don't like me? George, if they hate me I'll never get over it." The blonde paced around the room, fidgeting and checking the time every few seconds. He was wearing a white dress shirt and some new jeans he had picked up just for this. He wanted to make a good impression on George's parents, which he thought were incredibly strict.

George would tell you they weren't strict, but he only said so because that's what he was taught. The smaller was nice, polite, and always listened to his parents' rules. Don't forget extremely cute, Clay noted. Clay's parents were nothing like his, too laid back for their own good. He would never forget that time he asked his dad if he could go jump a fence and he said yes. Ouch, he brushed his hand over the scar on his arm from it absentmindedly.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was assured by George several times that they would like him, and even if they didn't they wouldn't say so, but Clay seemed to not hear him. God, he wanted more than anything to be accepted by the brunette's parents. This boy was everything to him, and wanted to keep him forever in his arms. George's parents not liking Clay might be a huge issue.

"Darling, I assure you it will be alright. I love you, and if they know you love me back it will be enough for them. Just be yourself." George soothed in a soft tone, getting up on his toes to gently kiss the blonde's cheek. Clay's face flushed and he felt dizzy, anything the smaller did made his hormones go wild.

"But, what if.." He trailed off, realizing he has stated the same sentence at least ten times now. "Sorry, I know you're right- I just.." He sighed, plopping down onto his bed. It felt weird, usually it was messy, but every time George came over he couldn't stand the state of Clay's room, so he cleaned it. The brunette gracefully sat next to him, putting his head on the taller's shoulder. "I understand completely. It is nerve-wracking." He said with a soft smile. "As I said, just be yourself. They want nothing more than that."

Clay looked down at George, smiling. It was impossible to not smile when George was around. He was a ray of sunlight, the soft breeze on a hot day, a flower moving with the wind. He loved him more than anything, even though they had only known each other for five months. They had fallen for each other so quickly, and were both convinced they were soulmates. Leaning down, he planted a sweet kiss on the boy's lips. It felt amazing that he could do that whenever he wanted. George melted into it, letting his hands slide into the messy, dirty-blonde hair.

Clay had to stop there, knowing if it continued they would both want something more. He knew to be wary of George's horny advances, the smaller could really rip off a shirt if he wanted. The blonde shuddered, remembering what was left of his last shirt. He could not get this one ruined, and they had no time for that anyways. Speaking of time, it was just about time for him and George to get going. He laced his fingers with the brunette's, pulling him up.

He gulped, taking deep breaths to prepare himself. "Just about time to go, babe." He said, a small voice crack clear in the sentence. George noticed the state Clay was in, and squeezed his hand subtly, making him feel tons better. They went downstairs, George greeted the taller's family just as he was pulled out the door with a smile.

The blonde reminded himself to open the passenger door for the smaller, giving him a kiss before closing the door and then hurrying to the driver's seat. He started the car up, and off they went down the street, Clay not needing instructions as he dropped George off everyday-- George didn't have his permit yet.

Pulling into the drive-way was way too anxiety-inducing, he was concerned that he might crash from the stress he felt. Clay shakily exited the driver's seat and went to help George out of his side. He was about to just walk in, but the other stopped him. The brunette looked at him with a gentle, affectionate, and caring gaze. God, the blonde loved to be stared down by that look. It made him feel secure.

"Clay, it will be just fine. Don't worry, I'll be right here the entire time. Plus, my parents aren't that bad." He leaned up and connected their lips in a soft kiss before leaning back down and grabbing his hands. "Let's go, darling. I love you." George reminded Clay before they went to the door. The taller man gulped nervously, examining the beautiful house and garden before he was led inside.

His first impression was that it was incredibly clean, which was expected. There were a few small chandeliers scattered, and overall the house had an old, but rich feeling to it. George politely called out in a level tone; "Mother, father, I'm here with Clay." Anxiety swooped through his body, making him feel numb as he heard the small clicks and clacks of what seemed to be high heels.

A stunning lady appeared, a slim figure and long brunette hair. She looked to be twenty-three, but was, from was George had told him, thirty-nine. Kind blue eyes, a simple red dress, and red heels. Amazingly simple, yet stylish. She looked scarily similar to George, as expected, except for the nose and eyes. She wore the same gentle smile, same posture..

Before any words could be spoken, heavier steps sounded from a different side of the house making their way over. A quite muscular man came in, again looking like he was in his twenties, but he wasn't intimidating. He looked like the most friendly guy you could imagine. Yeah, tall and muscular, but his stance and face was warm. Again, brunette hair, although a slightly different shade, this time the chin was different but the eyes and the nose were George's. He wore a light blue and white striped polo shirt and some casual dress pants. Some black dress shoes and a shiny watch went along to complete the outfit.

George's mother started talking in a excited, yet collected voice. "Oh, Clay! We've been excited for you all night, from what George says you sound quite lovely! Oh look at you, fabulously dressed. It looks amazing! I love the hair as well!" She gushed, complimenting every feature the blonde had. "Oh, and your eyes! What a bright green, they're beautiful, look dear!" The brunette woman added, moving out of the way for her husband.

His parents were not the strict, old-looking, stuck-up people he was expecting. He could see why George was such a good person through his parents. He was drawn from his thoughts when a deeper voice spoke, a warm chuckle sounding. "Yes, quite fascinating eyes. You weren't joking when you said he was tall, George, he's almost my height!" His father spoke, and Clay felt relaxed looking into his eyes, they reminded him of the youngest brunette in the room.

George giggled, and Clay felt he should speak. "Uh- Hi. I'm Clay-- wait, you know that. Umm, hi! I've heard a lot of good things about you from George." He managed weakly, holding out his hand for them to shake. They both laughed and shook his hand. "Wow, you are quite the charming young man." George's mum complimented, and Clay felt a flush go up his neck. "Thank you." He murmured, and George giggled again.

Clay looked down at the giggling boy and smiled, happiness over-taking him just from the sight. He loved him so much. The blonde could get lost in those caramel eyes forever. He snapped out of it and looked up at the two gazes silently watching the interaction with a smile. "We shouldn't stand here too long, let's go be seated at the dinner table. I spent quite a while getting everything ready." George's mother said with a small laugh, and they were led to a beautiful dining room.

The blonde carefully studied the room in awe, it was the most stunning dining room he had ever seen. Hurrying over to the table, he pulled the chair back for George to sit down, giving a charming smile when the smaller thanked him. Clay then got into his own chair, trying his best to not let his clumsiness make him fall over and make a fool of himself.

He felt eyes on him, and looked over straight into George's mum's eyes. She was studying him whilst he wasn't looking, and simply gave a smile when caught. She cleared her throat lightly before sitting up and starting to dish the servings that were set on the table. "May I say Clayton, although I'm sure I've already said so, you are very charming. Your mother and I used to talk often, and I'm sure you know how similar you look to her. The same blonde hair and green eyes." She noted. Clay, who was unused to compliments and deep observations of himself, flushed lightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Davidson." He said with with an unsure tone in his voice, eyes immediately searching for George's face to calm his nerves. The youngest brunette just smiled reassuringly at him, and before Clay could smile back the female brunette's voice sounded again with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't call me Mrs. Davidson. That makes me sound way too old," She said with a sigh, then continuing. "Sarah is fine."

Clay cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed, but pleased that he was allowed to call her something that seemed personal. He awkwardly ate, he never liked sitting at tables with people to eat. Idle conversation happened around him, probably talking about school or George's last soccer game-- something like that. He wasn't really paying attention, easily distracted by the extravagant room. Suddenly it went silent, and he forced himself out of his daze, only to see them all looking at him. He sat straighter, looking in obvious confusion.

"Uhh- huh? Sorry-- I got distracted..." He questioned in an embarrassed tone. Mr. Davidson just gave a hearty chuckle. "No worries, son. Was just commenting on how muscular you are, it's impressive at your age, do you do do any sports?" He asked, and Clay flushed yet again. His mind had to process the older man calling him "son" before taking in the rest of it. God, he wished George would just answer for him.

"Erm- yeah. I play quarterback in football... And uh- I do.. professional swimming.." He choked out nervously. George's parents looked impressed, and George himself squeezed his hand under the table. It was a signal telling him that the brunette was proud of him for getting that out. He smiled back, feeling happy with himself.

"Wow, that's impressive," Mrs. Davi- Sarah- noted. "How did you two meet?" George decided to answer this time. "We sat next to each other in Advanced English this year, the groups were placed with two peoples' desks pushed together. He came in late and the only available group was mine." George answered with a smile, remembering that day. Clay, for once, appreciated the fact that he came in late that day.

Mr. Davidson chuckled. "What a story, how well did you guys get along?" He questioned, and a huge goofy smile grew on the blonde's face while George sighed and rolled his eyes. "He was so annoying, every single day. I swear, I'd give him a pencil and he'd lose it in a hour and ask for a new one. He would constantly bother me while I was doing my work, telling the stupidest jokes I've ever heard." He said, sounding annoyed, but really he was smiling.

Clay started laughing, the kind where it was mixed in with wheezes, but stopped. "Ahah- Wait, did you just call my jokes stupid? What the hell, I spent so long in my room trying to think of jokes to impress you! I'd even write them down." The blonde exclaimed in a shocked tone. He didn't even realize he had just sworn, he was just focused on George's laughter.

"They were! I remember you telling me something about a-- what was it, a pizza guy? What did that even mean?" He asked between giggles, and Clay pouted. "The punchline was that his name was pizza! How did you not get that? My jokes aren't dumb, they're just too complex for you to understand." The blonde said, crossing his arms and turning away. "Your jokes are far too American for my tastes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up with you for a lack of funny jokes," George declared sarcastically. Clay pretended to cry.

Meanwhile, whilst the two forgot that the adults were there, George's parents smiled and glanced at each other, watching the interaction. It was clear that affection was there, even though they were making fun of each other a soft smile remained on George's face and a grin on Clay's. They did really love each other.

"But then he asked me out on a date, I guess," George said with a sigh. "Worst day of my life. I thought maybe, just maybe he'd be serious for once, maybe civilized and well dressed. No, he shows up in some jeans and a hoodie, and still remains the same Clay he's always been." He said in a mock disappointed tone, thought fondness was clear in it. The blonde just wheezed.

"Well, okay, in my defense, I didn't know what to show up in? I was freaking out on the phone to Nick, you know I didn't expect you to say yes, and he just said 'Keep it casual.' So I took his advice! And guess what, fancy boy, you got cold and I had to lend you that very hoodie." Clay stated stubbornly, and George just giggled. Sarah decided to take them by surprise.

"By the way, George, you came home with a limp in your step the other night. Don't think I didn't notice. Clay, might you have something to do with the reason he was limping?" She asked with a playful grin. "Why, Sarah, I was just wondering the same thing. What a good question," Mr. Davidson went along with her playful poking. George starting stuttering and Clay went red.

"I-- you,-- MUM!" George said, clearly flustered. Clay just leaned into his hands, trying to hide his face. "What?" She asked innocently. "I was just wondering, did you guys get into a fight or something?" Mr. Davidson added onto her question. "Maybe a... specific kind of fighting?" George let out a distressed noise and Clay just muttered something into his hands that sounded like "Yeah, a very fun kind of fighting." George punched the blonde's shoulder.

The rest of the night went very smooth, Clay finally getting over his nervousness and speaking how he spoke to everyone-- with dumb jokes and charming attitude. By the time he had to go Sarah and Mr. Davidson could see why George loved the blonde so much, and welcomed him into their family with open arms.

The two had retired up to bed, leaving the teens to say their goodbyes for the night. They held each other in the entrance hall, speaking in hushed tones.

"You did great, baby. They like you a lot, I can tell." George whispered into Clay's ear. Clay just pulled him closer. "You were so dreamy the entire night. No, you're always dreamy. Maybe I should start calling you dreamy-- no, dream. How does that sound?" George asked, the sound muffled by Clay's neck.

Clay wheezed. "That name is a hell of a lot better sounding than 'Clay'. I like it, start calling me 'Dream' sweetheart." He responded, and George giggled before they went silent, enjoying each other before Dream had to go. Eventually they parted, and said goodbye before the blonde leaned down and kissed the other. Just before he was about to go out the door he said;

"Baby, let's meet up tomorrow after school at my car. We can do some 'fun fighting' at my house." He said with a wheeze, and George just rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'd love to rip off your shirt." He said sarcastically, and Clay held his hands up as though he were protecting the fabric. "No! Please, have mercy, not another shirt!" He begged. "We'll see. I'm not very merciful. I'll see you tomorrow babe, I love you."

"I love you too, Georgie." He said, before slipping outside into the dark and starting up his car.

That wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	7. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TW // DEPRESSION
> 
> bottom gogy

Dream was struggling to breathe, drowning. Struggling weakly, looking for the light at the top. He searched for some way to swim up, to feel the air fill into his lungs finally. No matter how hard he fought, he still remained at the bottom. The sinking feeling as he realized he might be stuck here until he died made his limbs feel even less strong. Was he to sit here, accept his fate with open arms? He had never been one to just give up, being known for someone to stay strong and fight until the end.

Then again, this was the end, wasn't it? He only knew it was the end, not because of the water filling his lungs, it was the end because all hope was gone. He had hit rock bottom, both physically and mentally.

This was it, he was giving up.

Dream opened his eyes one last time, seeing the beautiful light at the surface as he went down, down, down... Further and further until only a small bit of light was in view. Blonde hair a mess coming down with him, the green eyes growing duller by the second. His vision grew blurry, and his head ached, longing for the sweet release of death.

Something caught his eye, something reaching down, an arm. Two arms, reaching down frantically to pull him up. Pale, milky arms the could only belong to one person. He saw the worried and frantic expression come into view. His heart skipped a beat- he didn't want to have this person see him accept death, give up so easily. He felt ashamed as the small hand grasped his considerably larger hand and pulled. He felt time stop.

Was he really willing to give up now? To let his lover see him die, after all the hard work the latter had put into helping Dream? He felt newfound hope rise in him, suddenly wondering why he had let himself fall down this low. He grasped the hand tight and used the last of his strength, pulling up as far as he could. The boy gripping his hands pulled and pulled, finally bringing the blonde to the surface.

This boy, George had saved him.

George was the hand the saved him from drowning.

Then Dream woke up.

He had his arm wrapped around George's small body, as usual, and the sun just started rising. God damn it. He wished that he could feel the hope rising in him as it did in that dream. Instead, he felt numb, empty. He was sure the only emotion he could feel was sadness. He sighed, ready to force himself up like he did everyday, and like everyday it got harder and harder. What motivation did he have? It was just another day filled with misery.

Sitting up, he tried to move off of the bed, but instead felt himself get held back, and a small whine came from the body holding him back. He felt warmth rise in him, and he accepted it with open arms as he fell back into the bed and let the smaller boy's arms tighten around him. A smile arose on his face as he gently kissed the brunette's forehead.

George was the only thing that made Dream feel happy.

George, his little bundle of joy, filled with soft smiles and sweet kisses, warm hugs and sunny days. The brunette never let the sadness or the emptiness into his system, at least, when he was around. He truly meant the world to Dream, the world and more. He remembered crying to George one night about how he hated his life and everything in it, how he felt ruined all the time, just everything that had been bothering him. This had been months ago already.

George did something neither of them had expected, he bought plane tickets on the spot to come to Florida, having already sorted out his visa earlier. Dream took a second to remember those exact words that had come out of George's mouth before they hung up for the night.

"Dream, I love you and care for you more then you'll ever know. You may feel like shit, worthless, and all of those things right now, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you. I'd cross oceans for you. You're my best friend, and friends are there for their friends. I'll be there soon. Again, I love you Dream."

Those words meant the world to him, and he had broke out crying again, but this time it didn't feel as horrible as the other times spent crying. George just sat there on call soothing him until they hung up, and Dream swore it was one of the best sleeps he had in a while.

After George had come, he kept to his promise and did everything he could for Dream. He set up therapy appointments, meetups with doctors, and took Dream where ever the blonde wanted to go. They spent almost no time inside, instead spending days going to the beach, or amusement parks. One day they did stay in the house for half of the day, but they were cooking and messing around.

The blonde felt happy, even though some times his depression hit him hard, he genuinely had a smile on his face for most of the day. Even when it was biting him in the ass, George was there and hugged him for an hour. He really, truly did not deserve this ray of sunshine. Dream was sure that the brunette was an angel, even if George assured him he wasn't.

Besides the happiness growing stronger, he felt something else growing inside him as well. Suddenly when George would smile at him, he'd feel butterflies rise in his stomach. Or when the brunette hugged him and softly played with his hair as he told Dream that everything would be alright, he would blush at the feeling of fingers running through his messy locks. He knew what this feeling was, it was definitely a crush.

Instead of feeling hopeless, for once he felt as though he may have a chance at a relationship with George. So, he did his best. Dream started taking the brunette to fancy restaurants and buying him flowers all the time. He felt pleased when George would blush after the blonde would hold his hand. Then, one night as they were visiting an amusement park, Dream knew it was the correct time.

They were on a Ferris wheel, and the sky was turning shades of orange and pink. The brightly colored lights on the rides were starting to glow. They made it to the top, right in front of the falling sunset. Dream remembered pulling George closer and kissing him. God, it had felt better than any other kiss he had ever had. The small gasp George let out only made Dream want to kiss him harder, and the brunette melting into it and kissing back made him feel more than he could ever describe.

That night he had gotten a boyfriend. He couldn't have been happier. They made plans for George to permanently move in, which the smaller was ecstatic about. Ever since he had gotten to the large, white house with large windows everywhere and French doors, he had just been constantly moaning about how he wanted to live in it. Dream didn't blame him, the blonde was pretty amazing at interior design, which really pulled everything together.

So, his favorite person in the world lived with him now, and never ever had to leave. His cute beam of support, always there for him, went to therapy sessions with him and always made sure Dream was taking the right amount of pills. George was constantly cooking Dream's favorite things and cleaning the house when it got messy, or waking him up in fun ways and doing everything he could to make sure the blonde was happy. He even made sure Dream was healthy by cooking healthy, but still tasty alternatives to food, and making sure they both took vitamins every day. Plus, he would always force Dream to go out on walks with him every morning and every evening. Dream really didn't deserve this angel.

Then things started to get more romantic as they settled in, or, as you could say, sexual. Dream was pleased to know-- and turned on-- that George wasn't completely innocent. Oh, how sexy he could be while climbing on top of Dream and politely asking for something in a sweet voice, describing the most lewd things. The blonde really enjoyed this part of their relationship, even if they barely acknowledged it half of the time.

Dream's family visited his house frequently, and got to meet George personally as the blonde's boyfriend. They thoroughly enjoyed George, and how well the two worked together. Dream's mother especially commented on how great George was, but that was mostly because she saw how much the brunette took care of Dream. The blonde was pretty sure that they talked together in private about how Dream was doing, mentally and physically, and he knew that George only told her because he understood she wanted to know how her son was doing.

Besides that, Dream's siblings got along with George far too well. They constantly wanted to talk with him, and George was talented with keeping conversations between the extremely different interests of the three. Dream's eldest sister loved to talk with George about physics, something she was currently majoring in for college. George, who had gotten an A in physics class, was able to hold conversation with her about it for a surprisingly long time each time they saw each other.

Dream's younger sister liked talking about music and video games, and since both her and George played the same video games and listened to the same bands, they hit off from the start. Dream's younger brother, loved talking about coding, he adored watching Dream's videos and watching him code, as it interested him deeply. George actually started to teach him the basics of it, which both Dream's mom and his brother were thrilled about.

Dream's dad didn't come over too much, as he was busy with work a lot of the time, but he and George got along pretty well on the few times they did see each other. Overall, George was perfect in every way. Dream and George had an amazing relationship, and his family loved him as well. The only thing they weren't too sure about was George's parents, but the brunette was sure they didn't really care. That was fine with both of them, Dream's mum had pretty much taken George in as her own at this point.

Unfortunately Dream's depression still plagued him hard, and he could tell everyday George would get sad about it, but he'd never just sit there and be sad about it, he would do things to help Dream. That's what made Dream love him so much. God, he loved George with every fiber of his being. So as he sat here with his arm wrapped around George in their bed, he let himself fall back asleep. MCC wasn't for a little bit anyways.

When Dream awoke, he felt significantly worse than he did earlier. George was still wrapped up in the blonde's arms, but he was awake, scrolling through his phone. Great, MCC is soon, just a few hours, he thought and let out a sigh. George shifted, looking up at him with a tired smile. "You're awake! Let's get up baby, take your pills, brush your teeth and shower. I'll get breakfast ready, I just showered last night. After we eat we can go on our walk." He said, pressing a small peck to his boyfriend's lips. Clay felt his mood lighten a little bit, God, he loved George so much.

George didn't make it seem like taking pills or therapy was a big deal, he had told Dream many times it was normal, and it's okay to take them, because ''They make you happy.'' He loved him so much. It was unfair how loving and caring George was. How could someone be so.. so perfect? So lovable. That's what he was.

Lovable.

And he made Dream feel loved.

Dream forced himself up, kissing George on the head before he grabbed his towels and headed to the bathroom. He started the shower up, stripping and stepping into the tiled area. The blonde closed his eyes, throwing his head back and rolling out his stiff muscles. He simply enjoyed the sensation of getting cleaned, surprisingly his thoughts remained blank.

Dream looked down absentmindedly, then examined his body with a smile. When his depression started hitting him hard, he had let his physical appearance go. He had given up completely, letting his body that he had been working so hard on get unhealthy. Then George picked him up and fixed him. George did everything for Dream, didn't he?

George was the blonde's only motivation to get in shape and more. Pretty much only because brunette expressed his love for muscular men, and Dream would do anything to make his little baby happy. So, everyday he would work out until his bones hurt, it was all worth it to see that proud smile. George loved watching him work out as well, and sometimes he would suggest they "work out in the bedroom". Dream would just smile and follow the older with a dazed look.

He picked up his two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, squirting some out of the bottle and lathering his hair up. George tried to convince Dream many times that if he used the good quality shampoo and conditioner his hair would not be a mess for once, but the blond never listened. He felt it was too much work, although he admitted that George's hair was always perfect because of the hair products the smaller boy used. Dream also knew that his hair was one of George's favorite things, so even if the brunette complained about the quality of it he would fight battles just to keep it safe.

He quickly washed his body, cursing because he forgot to take his pills first. Now he'd have to wait at least thirty minutes for the medication to kick in, he felt his day grow worse. Frowning and groaning in frustration, he stopped the shower, gripping his towels tightly. Dream aggressively dried his hair, running his fingers through it to even it before rushing out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

The blonde walked into the kitchen, and inhaled the delicious smell of George's cooking. The brunette turned upon hearing his loud-- still wet-- feet. "Oh, fuck, babe you're getting water everywhere! Oh my God, dry yourself, you child." George scolded, turning the heat setting on the stove to low as he hurried over with Dream's medication.

Dream looked at him in confusion, but took the bottles gratefully. "How'd you know I needed them?" He asked, opening the bottles and taking some pills out. "Well, I was a little concerned on how you would be able to get in and out of the kitchen so fast without me noticing. Figured you must've forgotten." The brunette replied, cursing as his sock got wet from the water Dream got all over.

"I'm sorry, my bad hon, I didn't mean to get the carpet and floor wet-" Dream said apologetically, stepping back as his boyfriend hurried to get towels. "It's okay," George called out, his voice getting closer as he came in, immediately getting to the floor and cleaning the wet spots. "Not your fault. I understand. Although, I was planning on hopping in the shower with you for a bit... That doesn't matter anyways. I wasn't thinking-- the food would've gotten cold." He said, brushing it off.

Dream tried his best to shake the image of George joining him in the shower, instead smiling. George was never like this around other people. He liked to not really give his opinions on things and stay to the side, but with Dream he would ramble on about whatever for a while, not caring what slipped past. They trusted each other and shared all of their secrets with the other. Dream thought that was one of the most beautiful things about George.

The brunette was truly like a butterfly. He started off as a shy, small caterpillar, inching its way around. After deciding it was the right time, he went into his cocoon and opened up, showing his true colors as a beautiful butterfly. Only for Dream. He would block all of the water from getting to Dream, the water pushing him down further into his acceptance of drowning. George was the opposite of the sea, he was the sky, that little light on the surface that the blonde could see as he went down.

The younger man knew that George would do anything, sacrifice his life just to see Dream truly happy forever. Fortunately the older would never have to, after all, he was the reason Dream felt continuing was worth a try. His morning motivation, his little beam of support. Georgie, his little baby, so cute and sweet.

Of course, they both knew how much George would do for Dream, but he didn't think the brunette knew how much Dream would do for him. He would do more than just die, he'd endure hours, years of torture just to see that special smile that lit up the blonde's whole world. Despite George's numerous labelling, calling Dream 'sappy' or 'too much of a dork', he knew that George loved him. That they loved each other.

George sighed, standing back up and pressing a kiss to Dream's lips, quickly pulling back gagging. "Ew, what the hell, you didn't brush your teeth, why didn't you tell me?" He asked in mock disgust. Dream laughed, and George smiled at him, leaning up on his toes to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Go dry yourself off, then we can eat, walk, and maybe if we have some time before MCC," He started, hurrying off back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast.

"We could cuddle.." The brunette finished shyly, and Dream felt his heart jump. He felt an idiotic grin come onto his face. George was so cute. He started walking to their room, calling out "Well, hurry up then. I like that idea." As the blonde entered the bedroom he felt his heart warm at the sound of George's giggle. He quickly got dried off and put on a long-sleeved, collared white dress shirt. As he grabbed a more loose, navy blue shirt with a single, with a wide white line across the middle, he grinned. George loved it when he dressed up like this.

Dream pulled on some light-wash jeans, and some long white socks that ended mid-calf. He smirked widely as he cuffed the jeans, roughly brushing his hair with swift movements. The blonde hurried to the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. George turned around, and a blush overtook his pale face. The brunette came over and set a plate full of delicious cooking in front of Dream, admiring his face as the younger dug in.

"I feel under-dressed, I mean, I am in my pajamas, but that doesn't count. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you? You know I like it when you dress like that." George commented, sitting next to his lover and eating with him. Dream tried to talk with his mouth full, but when he realized that wasn't working he just shrugged and smirked, swallowing the mouth full. He leaned over and kissed the smaller boy on his head, his heart fluttering when George giggled.

"This is amazing, babe. As usual, of course." Dream complimented, taking another huge bite. George smiled, and finished quicker than the blonde, surprisingly. Although, Dream was sure he was in a hurry to get dressed as well. The blonde took his time eating and savoring the taste of George's cooking. George's cooking felt like home, he had the same talent his mother had. With every bite, flavor exploded on his tongue.

After a little while of finishing up the meal, he forced himself up to put his dishes in the dishwasher. Dream idly remembered his mother scolding him for leaving dishes around when he was younger. He was definitely sure that George would commit homicide should he leave a single dish out. That was a lie, the brunette would most likely just take care of it himself and then walk into Dream's office to talk to him about random things. That's just how George was, and the younger loved it dearly.

He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, ridding of the food that remained on it. After that, he made his way over to the door, pulling his sneakers on and messing around on his phone as he waited for George to make his way out. The taller boy's head lifted as he heard timid steps, and there was his gorgeous boyfriend, shyly looking at the ground. Dream's breath caught in his throat, and he thought of just scrapping the whole walking thing. He'd much rather get his body awake in... different ways now.

George was wearing a pastel blue sweater, which was obviously stolen from Dream when you looked at how over-sized it was. Besides that, he wore jet black jeans that had rips every so often, all of it leading down to white converse. With the touch of two, small, silver earrings, the brunette looked practically edible. It was simple, but enough to make a certain area twitch down there. George walked up to Dream, and the blonde instantly started making out with him. The smaller boy whimpered, not expecting the sudden attack. They were able to explore each other's mouth now that the grime was off of their teeth.

After around thirty or so seconds, George pulled back, clearly out of breath. Dream ignored this and started leaving little nips on the brunette's neck, and the older boy pushed him back, a warning glare taking place in his warm eyes. Although, George wasn't able to hold it for too long, his eyes softening almost immediately after the glare made itself known.

"Not now, and not when we get back. After MCC." He stated in a gentle, but firm, tone. Dream groaned, opening the door as they prepared to go out. "That seems like too long. I have an idea. Let's skip MCC." The blonde suggested mischievously. George lightly smacked his arm.

Their walk was nice, they mostly just talked about their plans for MCC. They had been training especially hard this one, George wanting to prove that he wasn't bad at Minecraft like everyone said he was. Dream had sat down everyday, helping his lover. It helped both of them, not only with skill, but the blonde had a distraction. How could he be thinking at all when George's perfume was washing over his senses? No more bad thoughts, only George. That sounded like a good deal to Dream.

They hurried at the end of the walk to get back, wanting to cuddle badly. George tugged on Dream's shirt, whining for the boy to hurry up. Dream chuckled warmly, and his smile grew brighter as he saw the blush on the brunette's face. The taller suddenly had an idea, and grinned with a certain spark in his eyes. He let go of George's hand.

"Race you!" He yelled and started running back. George shouted back something inaudible to him, and starting chasing after him. The brunette had caught up slightly, groaning about how unfair it was. Fair to him, Dream did have longer legs, and George had barely any time to react. As he walked in the door, he made his way over to the couch and flopped on it, closing his eyes. He didn't even shut the door, and heard his lover mumble angry words as he came in and quietly closed it.

Suddenly he felt a water bottle in his hands, and his heart warmed. Dream sat up, opening his eyes and thanking George as he uncapped the bottle, taking large gulps from it. The brunette said nothing, instead going to cuddle into the bigger boy's side. When Dream put the water bottle down on the side table, he garnered all of his strength and picked up his boyfriend. The older squeaked, clinging tightly to his muscular captor. He took the two to their bedroom, setting the smaller down on the bed.

George gave him a warning look. "Dream. I told you, no sex until after MCC." Dream whined like a child. "C'monnn George, just one round?? We can make it quick!" He begged, but George was firm on what he said. The blonde groaned, but pulled George close to him so they could cuddle. "Now I'm horny and I'm going to have to wait, like, three hours to do something about it." He said, pouting. George rolled his eyes. "Not my fault you're a sex addict." He said, and it seemed that he was considering something. Suddenly George slipped under the covers, and Dream felt excitement rise in him.

"One blowjob, okay? That's it. For now." Came the muffled response from below the thick blankets. Dream just smiled gratefully as he felt his pants get pulled down.

MCC was starting in a little, and Dream had just started streaming. He was in a pretty good mood at the moment, but it was slowly fading now that George was so far away from him. They were on the same team, though, so it would be alright. It just wasn't the same without his lover right next to him.

"Hey guys, umm, MCC is starting soon! We have a really good team this time, it should be fun." He said to his stream idly. Dream quickly joined the VC that George, Sapnap, and Karl were all in. "Dream!" came George's voice through Discord, excitement clear in his tone. Dream smiled. "Hey, are we ready to win this?!" The blonde exclaimed. Shouts came from all ends and childish excitement grew within Dream.

The games started off relatively okay, at least Dream's mood was alright. Although, as the competition went on he felt restlessness begin to rise in him, his mood dropping significantly. By the time they got to Rocket Spleef, he just felt shitty. He missed George, even though he was on call with Dream. He just wanted to quit the game and cry into George's shoulder. The competitiveness and tension in this MCC was driving him mad.

Even though he felt terrible, he was still forcing himself to go on. George had noticed his lack of speech, he was sure of it. Especially because the other boy was cracking as many jokes as he could, something George usually didn't do. Dream gave a weak chuckle, but he couldn't force himself to keep up with this anymore. It seemed far too fast how quickly his mood had dropped, how suddenly his imaginative world had changed from the sky to the water. The water again.

He forced himself up out of his chair, his blonde hair going everywhere from the power of the push. He took off his headphones, set them down and backed away. The confused voices of his friends disappeared, his body disappeared, the room gone.. It was just his mind. Dream leaned against his wall, sliding down and feeling the sudden urge to cry. He couldn't. He-

_Crying is for the weak, you tiny baby. Aww, need wittle Gweorge to make you feel okay? He's not here, dumbass. Get up and finish. You're so pathetic you can't even stand._

Dream closed his eyes, the tears prickling there threatening to spill even more than before. The voice was right, he was just a baby. A weak, demotivated, useless waste of space.

_Bring yourself down even more, good thinking dumbass. I'm not even doing that much, you're the one doing this to yourself. You're always hurting yourself. How does it feel to know you're the one destroying your own sense of the world, huh? Must fucking suck, too bad I don't care. God, can you cry louder? I can barely hear myself think._

Dream knew it was right. He knew the tears spilling down his face were his own fault, these thoughts were all his own. He was the one doing this to himself and the voice knew it. He slipped further from reality and deeper into the water.

_Stupid, knows he's the one doing this and continues to do it. What are you going to say? "I can't control it!"? Pathetic excuse. Your existence is an excuse. You know, there are seven billion people on this planet and I think you're the most useless. You aren't smart. You aren't strong, talented, any of those things. You're just a waste._

The pills were supposed to help. The water rose to his chin.

_You're a waste. Hear me? W-A-S-T-E. No one wants you here. Your fans are fake. Your friends talk about you behind your back. Your family has always thought you're annoying. You know what? At this very moment your boyfriend is probably talking to a nice, pretty girl and flirting wi-_

Suddenly warm and small arms found their way around his body, and he felt reality come crashing back. He was sobbing, George hugging him tightly. The brunette was whispering sweet words into Dream's hair. "It's alright, it's alright. Shhhhh, it's ok." He said softly into the blonde's hair. Dream sobbed harder, tears spilling uncontrollably. He knew he was safe with George there. The blonde breathed raggedly, calming down as George's soft hands ran through his hair, gently massaging his head.

Tears stopped spilling and cheeks dried, the only sound was the two's breathing. George cuddled further into Dream's side, shifting uncomfortably on the carpeted floor. Dream tightened his arms around the smaller boy, an almost inaudible growl sounding.

George was his, George was faithful and sweet and amazing. George was his boyfriend. George would never cheat on him. George was Dream's relief, his fresh breath. These thoughts flew past his mind, rage filling every single one. He was mad. Mad at that dumb voice, furious at the doctors that had failed him again. Was there even a cure?

He relaxed and told himself to think rationally. George wasn't his, the brunette wasn't an object. George wasn't just a beam of support to help Dream get better, he was his boyfriend. And he loved George so much. He wished this would all go away, everything but him and George. Then maybe he'd feel genuinely alright for more than an hour.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of MCC? I think they've given up on waiting and started the round, I don't want to leave Karl and Sapnap to fend for themselves." George questioned gently, and Dream nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." He said, breaking off. George hugged him tighter. "Don't apologize," He whispered. "We're going to see that doctor and I'm going to kick her ass." George finished, and Dream laughed, finding the over-protectiveness cute.

"Are you sure you could beat her up? I mean, you're smaller than a first grader." Dream said, letting out a wheeze. George punched him lightly. "I can throw a mean punch, you should be concerned for her health after I'm done with her." The brunette said, pouting. "Well, if the punch to her face is anything like you just gave me I wont be worried for her."

A much harder punch came into Dream's stomach, and he was suddenly feeling concern for that doctor.

Dream picked his ass up (with the help of George, of course), and got back to MCC. He apologized profusely to his teammates, and they didn't care too much. They were just glad to have him back. They were also suspicious of why George had left too, and why they both came back at the same time, but they didn't push the questions too far.

Dream felt a sudden energy surge in his body, and was suddenly determined to win this. He played hard, and the rest of his teammates took the energy he was radiating and went with it too. Together they made their way to the top and got to Dodge Ball Right now It was the final shot and it was all up to George. They were screaming, many people spreading support in the chat as George sprinted a bit.

You could tell he was nervous by the way his movements were a bit shaky and he wasn't speaking. "George, you've got this." He whispered, and George made the shot. It hit the opponent square in the chest, and victory screams sounded throughout the call. It was their first win. Dream just wanted to walk to George's room and kiss him.

It seemed like forever before George decided to end his stream. Dream was itching to get his hands on the small boy, the brunette deserved a reward. Privately. In their bedroom. And maybe he wanted to thank George for consoling him. So Dream waited, and waited, and waited, watching George's stream from his phone just waiting for the moment he ended it. Finally, George said his goodbyes to chat and ended.

Dream shot up and hid behind the door, where George was sure to coming in any second now. The blonde heard hurried footsteps, ones eager for something. Then George appeared in their room and seemed confused, he was expecting Dream to be waiting. He walked further in, looking around. Just as he was about to turn around and look for Dream elsewhere the blonde came out and pushed George down on their bed roughly.

George gasped, not expecting the sudden attack. Dream's thigh split George's legs apart, and he leaned down to ravage the brunette's mouth. It was hungry, needy, hot, and just perfect. When they split he saw lust clouding his boyfriend's chocolate eyes. He growled, pinning George's hands above his head. "I think you need a reward. A really big one." Dream hissed huskily into the smaller boy's ear. It gave him direct pleasure to feel the small boy shiver underneath him in anticipation.

Dream swiftly started stripping the two of their clothes, George helping in any way he could. There was a sudden shift of mood in the room. Suddenly, everything seemed slower, more sensual. Their kisses became softer, and the roughness as a whole left completely.

They broke their kiss, Dream resting his hands on George's hips. He gazed into George's pool of chocolate brown eyes, seeing himself reflected in them. "Do it yourself. Take what you want." He whispered, and saw a spark ignite in George's eyes. Dream carefully rolled off of the small boy, and let him climb onto his lap.

George started rocking painfully slow on Dream's boxers. Dream groaned, letting out a few small gasps as well. He felt his member start to rise as he pulled George close to his chest. He continued to grind harder and harder. The brunette connected his lips with the other boy, their lips moving delicately as they got hard.

Dream felt his mind get hazy, the world outside blurring. The only thing he saw clearly was George. It was always George. He realized something. This wasn't sex. It was never sex with George. George-- His beam of support, his caretaker, the sky to his ocean-... He made him feel indescribable things. It just wasn't possible to elaborate on the beauty, the absolute breathtaking whoosh that went through his lungs and into his heart when George gazed at him with that smile, took care of him; God, George just being in his presence was enough to make Dream's heart explode into a million, melting pieces. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how George was cursed to get stuck with Dream. Let Dream rephrase that in case you didn't understand the first time-- It wasn't remotely fair that George, the most gorgeous, intelligent, kind, exotic creature had gotten stuck with boring, depressed Dream. It just wan't.

But, even though Dream was was the worst thing possible, George stayed. The brunette would pull Dream through everything-- from the bright sunrise forcing him from bed or the numerous therapy sessions, George was there for him. The smaller would never imagine leaving Dream, and made sure to remind the taller of it just about every day. The reason for that Dream would always fail to understand. George's love for Dream didn't make sense to the blonde. He didn't know what went on in that pretty head.

All he knew was that George loved him and he loved George just as much. He could settle for that.

So as George slipped both of their boxers and grabbed lube from the side-table, Dream reminded himself that this was all love. Every single touch, every little grin that they shared. Even as George slowly went down on his length, moaning softly, Dream told himself that this was all love, it wasn't about the pleasure as George moved slow and hard, it was about the love they shared. And those thoughts made it all the more pleasurable than it would have been.

George moved up and down, the rough movements becoming faster, moans in the room increasing, and orgasms building. The brunette beauty on top of Dream groaned in frustration as he started getting closer, but more tired as he rolled his hips on the blonde's member. Dream started helping him, gripping George's ass with his large, veiny hands, lifting the boy up and down while also thrusting into him when he came down.

George was shaking with pleasure, and Dream could tell he was ready to finish the session. He fucked harder into the smaller boy, focusing on George's orgasm only. A few hard thrusts had the brunette trembling as he came, collapsing weakly on his lover's chest. Dream fucked out the rest of his orgasm, finishing a little after George. When they were both done, the room was only filled with low panting.

George groaned and slid off of Dream, rolling as far away from him as possible. Dream chuckled, and tried to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. He got swatted away. "Go 'way. My arse is going to be so sore in the morning." The brunette whined. Dream let out a wheeze, but stopped abruptly, confused as he saw George shudder.

"What was that for? You good?"

George didn't move. Dream was about to grab him when suddenly he spoke.

"You do things to me, Clay." George said in a neutral whisper. It shook Dream, George never spoke like this, nor did he refer to the blonde by his first name, like, never. Before he could question this the brunette spoke again, releasing tension in his shoulders.

"You don't even realize, your stupid smile and your idiot wheeze. It makes me feel... warm inside. Not like, sexually or anything, but just like... butterflies? I don't know. You do things to me though. And I love you a lot."

Dream smiled and chuckled, this time hugging George when the smaller shivered. "You are so cute," He mumbled into George's hair. "I love you so much more."

"I love you.." George whispered again, and then promptly fell asleep.

Maybe...

Maybe for now Dream was drowning.

But it was okay, because George would always be there to pull him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


	8. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on george's tiktok where he peers at you over his bed

Clay was having a hard time climbing up the side of this massive house. Gripping to whatever he could, the cold, wet bricks against his hands made him shiver. He could hear the crickets chirping, they seemed far too quiet compared to his heavy pants and grunts.

He was ready to give up and hop back down, but as soon as the thought came he pushed it down. He was doing this for a reason.

God, it was so stupid the reason he was doing this. Why was he climbing a house in the middle of the night, why was he carefully holding a bouquet of blue flowers in his mouth while he viciously climbed? He had fallen, fallen into the trap of love.

It was such a sweet, dangerous thing. He was willing to die for a simple boy with caramel eyes and a gentle smile.

Love was so... weird. It could make you do the worst things, leave you hurting for years, make you cry, yet it was craved for. It felt so good to be blindly in love with someone, to feel that hope and dizziness coursing through you, the warm feeling when they look you in the eyes... The thought that maybe, just maybe, that person got the same feelings you did.

The chance was slim, which made it risky. After all, how could someone so perfect love you? Their face, body, everything was just so imperfectly perfect. Even if you swore that brown eyes were not your thing, you suddenly seem to wish you could look into them all the time. When did it become overwhelmingly cute to see that special someone smile? It was all so dumb, so stupid.

Love was so stupid.

Finally, Clay hoisted himself up onto a small platform just below his love's window. Panting heavily, he reminded himself to take deep breaths and comb through his messy hair a few times. He didn't want to look bad for the boy. He got ready to knock but faltered.

How had he got here? How had he gotten to the point where he was willing to climb up a house just for a boy?

He remembered. It seemed as though it were decades ago when he stumbled upon a boy in a flower garden and immediately became intrigued. In reality, it was just a few months ago. Clay remembered how he was walking through the forest one day and saw the other teenager sitting in a flower garden singing. A sweet tune, soft and gentle. The blonde hadn't realized that his feet had started walking towards the boy before he was sat down beside him.

The teen didn't seem to be scared of Clay, made no outward motion of even noticing him besides how his eyes opened slightly. He learned that the boy's name was George. George had kind eyes and brunette hair that had a very slight wave to it. When he smiled the whole world lit up. He wore light jeans and a slightly large sweater with a knitted pattern. He was perfect.

Clay was convinced it was love at first sight. After the boy had finished his song they had talked for hours and exchanged where the other lived. The amount of trust and affection there from the start was a sign of how amazing this would turn out to be. Or so he thought.

Clay remembered seeing the sorrow in the boys' eyes when he asked if they could meet again, maybe at the other's house? George had expressed dully that his parents rarely let him out- he had just left sneakily that specific day. His parents would be upset if he was speaking to anyone-- especially another teenage boy. Clay felt punched, but not defeated. He would do anything to see George again.

On that day Clay promised he would be at the boy's window that night.

He knew he was in love by the first second he was let in through the window.

So here he was, at the window again like he was every other day. He reached as high as he could to knock on the window, the platform he was on was pretty far below it. After a few seconds of breathing, he saw the curtains move slightly, and pale hands opening the window.

There George appeared, looking down at Clay and giving a smile. The taller felt himself blush, the look in the brunette's eyes was a gaze of love and trust. It made him dizzy. He quickly scrambled to help himself up to the window. He slickly slid into the neat room, then getting bombarded with a hug. He wrapped his own arms around the giggling boy.

"You're here. I thought you were here yesterday? Or have I lost my sense of time," He questioned, the sound muffled by Clay's shirt. The blonde held his arms tight around the brunette and dropped to the ground, sitting crisscrossed. George squeaked and then giggled, parting from the hug and sitting in the same position Clay was, their knees touching. The moonlight from the window came in and illuminated their faces.

"I know, I just couldn't resist seeing you again. I missed you as soon as I left last night, as I do every time I leave. Forgive me for this intrusion." He replied, pulling out a mixture of blue orchids and cornflowers wrapped in a bouquet. George gasped and carefully took them, closing his eyes as he inhaled their sweet scent. They were from the flower garden in the forest.

"Do not apologize, Clay. You know I love every second I see you. These are beautiful... Thank you." The brunette stated in that sweet, gentle voice. Clay saw his hands were shaking. He took the smaller, cold ones into his own larger, warm ones, the bouquet forgotten on the floor. Clay took a deep breath, preparing himself. He knew it was time.

"George, I need to tell you something." His voice shook a little, and George picked it up easily.

"..Yes? Is everything okay?" The smaller asked, concern clear in his voice. Clay's heart panged.

"George, I-..." He took a deep breath and started again.

"George, I love you. So much more than a friend. I've loved you ever since I first heard you singing in that garden a few months ago. That first time you let me into your room I knew it wasn't a crush. You are so perfect. So sweet, just so amazing. I'd love to spend the rest of my life by your side. To claim you as my own. I love you." He managed to get out, and it sounded so lame to him, but he could see tears in George's eyes.

"I..- You- W-" George started, but shut his mouth and looked into Clay's nervous stare, gazing at him with love clear in his eyes. He leaned up slowly, and he stopped at the blonde's lips, silently asking if this was alright. Clay leaned down and closed his eyes as he felt those lips finally moving against his. He gently pulled George closer, but it wasn't close enough. It was never close enough with the brunette.

They parted, and Clay opened his eyes only for them to see the most gorgeous sight. George's eyes were still closed, his long eyelashes complimenting his flushed face. Light freckles illuminated by the brightly glowing moon made him look ethereal. The boy took slow, deep breaths as though he was attempting to collect himself.

George was so beautiful.

"Are you alright, was that okay?" Clay asked, his voice suddenly low and grumbly. George shivered hearing the blonde's rumbly voice and hesitated for a second before replying.

"Yeah. It was-.." He stopped, opening his eyes slightly. "..amazing. I- Could we...? George replied, shy and timid. Clay smiled, knowing what the brunette meant. He gently pulled the boy into his lap, holding him close as their lips met again. And again, and again.

Sweet whispers in between, affectionate touches, the tightening onto each other, getting lost in the sensations over and over again. It was all perfect.

As sunlight filtered into the room, the mood dulled significantly. The sun, through all of its beauty, was horrible. It announced the leaving of Clay, forcing them apart for another abrasively long day. As the taller boy prepared to climb back down the large house, George stayed quiet. He didn't want to let on that he was upset.

Clay knew him too well, though, and it was useless trying to hide his true feelings. He walked over, taking the brunette's hands in his.

"I'll be back, I'll be back so soon. So soon you won't even notice I was gone. And one day-- Look at me, George." He demanded gently, forcing the boy to have eye contact with him.

"One day you and I will see each other every day. We'll live together, sleep together, laugh together. All the time. We just have to wait. Can you wait for me Georgie?"

The emotion in Clay's eyes as he looked down into his lover's eyes took George aback. So, so many feelings swirled through them, mixing together into a jade ocean. It looked so painfully yellow in George's eyes, but he could practically feel the green seeping into his vision. He pretended he could.

Through this storm of emotions, he could see determination the most. It made him feel safe, less tense. He would live with Clay one day.

He nodded, and they melted into another kiss. A kiss that didn't quite say goodbye, one that reassured the other it was a 'see you later'. They would. They would see each other until death sunk their claws into the two, and even then their souls would be connected.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clay."

And then he was gone. For now, George reminded himself.

The entire night had felt like a dream. He needed sleep.

George peered out the window one more time, seeing the hint of a person out of the corner of his eyes, but it was gone once he focused on it.

Clay would be at this window soon. George just needed to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hotmilfs4dream on twitter


End file.
